love in antiquity
by dame dame no ko dame ku chan
Summary: /chap 11 update/Kesucian sebagai seorang abdi dewa direnggut oleh seorang anak raja yang akan segera mewarisi kerajaan dari sang ayahanda. Pemuda yang tak tahu apa-apa, yang berhati bersih tiba-tiba dihadapkan pada pekatnya kegelapan./ holla, ini fic pertama ku di fandom KHR, M-PREG, dan banyak typo. selamat menikmati..
1. Chapter 1

**Love in antiquity…..**

**Rated: M and M-Preg**

**Pair: Rokudo Mukuro x Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**Disclaimer : Amano Akira**

**Genre : Drama, Romance Angst and Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : BL, YAOI, MATURE CONTENT, ET**C

Summary:

Kesucian sebagai seorang abdi dewa direnggut oleh seorang anak raja yang akan segera mewarisi kerajaan dari sang ayahanda. Pemuda yang tak tahu apa-apa, yang berhati bersih tiba-tiba dihadapkan pada pekatnya kegelapan.

**#first chapter**

"aahh… ah… nnnn…ahkk…pe…ellaa...nnn.. paella…nn… hhhh….ahkkk…" suara desahan yang kini terdengar di sebuah kamar di salah satu bagian istana. Desahan seorang pemuda yang kini tengah digagahi oleh pemuda lainnya yang kini berada diatas si pemuda berambut coklat yang bernama sawada tsunayoshi.

"hhhhh…. Mmmnnhhhhh….hhhaa…. hhhhhyaaaaaa…. Hhhhhh aaahhhh cuu..kuuppppnnnhh…. hhhhaaa…." Ucap si pemuda manis berambut coklat jabrik ditengah kegiatan panas yang sedang mereka jalani itu, mencoba untuk menginterupsi sodokan-sodokan yang dilakukan pemuda berambut ungu kebiru-biruan yang berada diatasnya, yang semakin mengganas di lubang kenikmatan sang pemuda berambut coklat.

"sssshhh…. Aahhhh..ssss…. aahhhh sssshhha aaahhhh…." Kini desahan itu beralih kepada pemuda berambut ungu kebiru-biruan ini yang bernama Rokudo Mukuro.

"ssshhhh…. Tsunachan… lubangmu tetap saja menjepiit'ku',, ohh…. Ssshhhhh nik..mattt…" desahnya lagi-lagi dikala menyodok kepunyaannya pada lubang milik tsuna yang kini sudah tak perawan eh perjaka lagi…..

"hee…heenn..tii..kann..khhhh… hhhaannnn…nnnnhh…. Aakuu… lee..laahHYYAAAAAAhhh" ucap tsuna yang kini telah mengeluarkan cairan putih kentalnya diatas perut dan dada laki-laki diatasnya itu.

"my, my, my…. Cepat sekali kau keluar sayang… fufufufu" bisik mukuro tepat ditelinga kanan tsuna, mencoba untuk merangsang tsuna lagi.

"sudah cukup pengeran… khhh…. Aku sudah lelah…hhaaaahhhh" ucapnya masih berusaha untuk tetap mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah setelah mengeluarkan hasratnya tadi.

"khufufufufuf…. Tapi aku belum puas sayang…. xuxuxu" ucap mukuro yang kini membalikkan badan tsuna kesamping tanpa melepas 'barangnya' yang masih menancap di lubang milik tsuna..

"HYAAAAAA…..!" teriak tsuna yang kini sudah berada dalam posisi badan miring kesamping dengan satu kaki berada di pundak Mukuro, dan tentunya disertai sodokan-sodokan kasar dari sang pangeran penguasa negeri itu.

'aku lelah dewa,,,, aku sudah tak pantas berada disisimu lagi dewa.. aku kotor.. kotor.. dia telah mengotori tubuhku dewa… tubuh dan jiwa yang seharusnya kuserahkan padamu.. sekarang sudah tak pantas lagi.. hiks.. hiks… aku ingin mati saja…' batin tsuna ditengah-tengah kegiatan panas yang masih berlangsung sejak sore hari tadi hingga sekarang menjelang larut malam. Yang kini kesadaran dari pemuda manis itu perlahan menghilang, kedua kelopak mata yang beberapa jam yang lalu masih menampakkan binary-binar kehidupan namun kini telah mulai meredup ditelan pekatnya sang kegelapan, menghantarkan sang pemuda pada pekatnya sang kegelapan.

#flash back

Di tengah hiruk pikuk suasana pertemuan dalam ruangan di istana kokuyo itu, nampaklah pemuda dengan rambut berwarna ungu sedikit kebiru-biruan itu tengah menatap kesal pada saudara perempuan yang kini tengah duduk disampingnya itu, ya pemuda inilah yang nantinya akan mewarisi kerajaan kokuyo dari sang ayahanda, Rokudo Mukuro, pangeran tampan yang banyak menjadi incaran gadis-gadis di kerajaan ini. Namun yang menjadi pertanyaan sang pangeran yang seharusnya sudah memiliki pendamping ini, masih saja melajang sampai sekarang. Bukan berarti dia tak laku, malah dia terkenal sebagai pangeran dengan title 'playboy' dibelakang namanya. Memang benar sang pangeran yang satu ini suka sekali mengencani gadis – gadis, mengencani di 'ranjang' kemudian dicampakkan. Begitulah perilaku dari pangeran yang satu ini.

"bisa tidak kau hentikan kegiatanmu itu chrome?" ucapnya pada sang adik yang tengah sibuk dengan triden yang selalu dia bawa kemana mana, katanya sih untuk melindungi diri dari serangan tiba-tiba, yah sebagai persiapanlah.

"ck.. urusi saja urusanmu sendiri aniki, toh tak ada gunanya juga aku ada disini mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan yang dikeluarkan orang-orang tua itu" jawabnya masih dengan mengelap tridennya sampai benar-benar mengkilap, sekilas menatap sang kakak yang juga menatapnya bosan.

"…." Hening sejenak, tak ada seorangpun yang mengeluarkan kata-kata antara kedua saudara ini, namun tiba-tiba sang kakak berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju keluar ruangan.

"pangeran.. anda mau kemana, rapat kita belum selesai pangeran…" ucap salah seorang diantara peserta rapat tersebut.

"aku bosan, terserah kalian mau sampai kapan berada disini, tapi aku tak mau mati bosan bersama orang-orang kolot seperti kalian." Ucap Mukuro sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

'SRAKKK' suara kursi yang bergeser…

"aku juga. Nee aniki tunggu aku." Diikuti pula oleh sang adik yang kini hanya bisa membuat para peserta rapat itu bengong, dan bagaimana dengan sang raja?

"biarkan saja, ayo kita lanjutkan." Tegas sang raja kemudian, membuat yang lainnya kini beralih kembali pada rapat yang tengah berlangsung.

Sementara itu diluar istana…..

"tsunaa….."

"eh, kyokochan… ada apa mengejarku sampai disini?" tanya seorang pemuda berparas manis berambut coklat agak gelap dan juga warna mata yang sama dengan rambutnya itu, Sawada Tsunayoshi atau biasa dipanggil Tsuna atau Dame tsuna oleh sang kepala pendeta, Reborn san, pada seoarng gadis berambut pendek berwarna coklat kekuningan, yang adalah teman satu kuil si pemuda manis itu.

"anou.. tadi tsunakun melupakan ini, jadinya aku yang mengantarkan, karena di kuil sedang tak ada siapa-siapa" jelas sang gadis.

"hehe,, arigatou kyokochan…. Hampir saja aku lupa hehe" jawabnya dengan cengiran, sambil mengambil bungkusan dari tangan kyoko.

"un, dou itasimashite tsunakun… hati-hati ya… aku rasa hari ini perasaanku agak aneh" ucap si gadis yang memandang tsuna dengan tatapan yang menandakan kecemasan.

"tenang saja kyokochan, tak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku. hehehe"

"ta..tapi tsunakun…"

"sudah, aku pasti baik-baik saja, ka nada ini yang selalu bersamaku, dan juga dewa akan selalu menyertaiku" ucap tsuna sambil mengeluarkan sebuah jimat dari dalam hakamanya, jimat yang diberikan oleh sang gadis.

"hm.. ya sudah.. tapi tetap hati-hati ya tsunakun" ucap sang gadis mencoba menenangkan kecemasan dalam dirinya.

"yoooosshhh… aku pergi dulu. Jaa ne" serunya kemudian berbalik meninggalkan sang gadis menuju kearah yang berlawanan, kearah istana dimana sang pangerang berada.

Tsuna adalah seorang pendeta di sebuah kuil yang berada di sebuah gunung terpencil cukup jauh dari kawasan istana. Setiap bulannya akan dikirim satu orang pendeta untuk datang ke istana kokuyo, dan kali ini adalah giliran dari Tsuna. Dengan bekal yang dirasa cukup selama perjalanan yang memakan waktu 3 jam dengan menaiki kuda ini, tibalah tsuna di istana kokuyo pada pagi hari sekitar pukul 08.00.

"wahhh,,, jadi ini yang namanya istana kokuyo,, ckckkkckc megah sekali…" ucapnya terkagum-kagum melihat kemegahan dari istana yang kini berada didepannya. Siapa yang tidak heran bila sejak kecil tinggal di daerah terpencil dan setiap hari hanya berkutat dengan kegiatan bersih-bersih, juga berdoa sepanjang hari, kini di hadapkan dengan pemandangan yang lain dari pada yang lain.

"maaf, tuan ini siapa? Ada urusan apa datang ke istana ini?" dikejutkan dengan suara seorang pengawal istana yang menginterupsi kegiatan terkagum-kagumnya Tsuna.

"eh.. ah.. anou, saya sawada tsunayoshi perwakilan dari kuilnya Reborn san, bulan ini giliran saya untuk mengunjungi istana ini, bisakah saya bertemu yang mulia raja?" ucap tsuna menjelaskan pada para pengawal itu.

"oh, baik silahkan masuk. Lurus saja nanti akan ada yang mengantar tuan menemui yang mulia raja" ucap sang pengawal pada tsuna kemudian membiarkan si pemuda manis itu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam istana.

'tak..tak..tak…' suara langkah sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai yang berhiaskan berbagai macam ornament-ornamen khas dari negeri china.

'wahhhh,, jadi ini isi di dalam istana? Benar-benar hebat…. Chk.. dasar dame tsuna ingat tujuanmu datang kesini, sudah jangan bertingkah memalukan lagi, sudah cukup rasa kagummu pada istana ini, sekarang fokus, oke, fokus…'ucapnya dalam hati, mencoba untuk menghentikan rasa kagumnya pada istana dan juga isi didalamnya. Namun karena kurang memperhatikan kemana arah tujuannya tiba-tiba dia menabrak sesuatu….

'Bruggg….'

'auchh… sakit… aduh dewa, bokongku' batin tsuna dalam hati yang kini tengah jatuh dengan posisi terduduk karena tak sengaja menabrak 'seseorang' yang entah dari mana datangnya.

"khukhukhukhu… hei, tak punya matakah dirimu sampai-sampai menabrakku?" ucap seseorang yang tadi ditabrak oleh dirinya, mengagetkannya dari rasa sakit di bokongnya yang kenyal tersebut.

"eh? Ma… maafkan saya…saya tidak sengaja menbrak anda tuan." Ucap tsuna masih dalam keadaan menundukkan kepala namun kini ia telah berdiri menghadap 'seseorang 'didepannya.

"khufufufufu, hei bocah tatap wajah lawan bicaramu kalau kau sedang bicara, tidak diajari sopan santunkah dirimu?" ucap seseorang itu yang kini tengah bersandar pada daun salah satu daun pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, memperlihatkan kesan angkuh darri dirinya.

'cchk, bisa-bisanya aku dapat masalah…. Dasar dame tsuna' batin tsuna dalam hati mengingat kesialan dalam hidupnya.

"maafkan saya tuan… saya tidak sengaja…" ucapnya kini sembari dengan perlahan mendongakkan wajahnya, supaya bisa menatap seseorang yang berada di depannya.

'glek' tertegun sejenak Mukuro yang kini dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah sang penabrak, yang ternyata sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang bocah laki-laki. Tiba-tiba sebuah seriangaian muncul di sudut bibirnya, membentuk seringaian yang membuat sang bocah di depannya merinding.

"my, my, my… aku rasa maaf saja tidak cukup untukmu bocah, taukah kau siapa yang kau tabrak saat inii?"

"ma.. maaf,, saya benar-benar minta maaf… sungguh saya tidak tahu siapa anda tuan"

"khukhukhukhu…. Wah, wah,wah.. baru pertama kali ada orang yang tak mengetahui tentang aku, ckckckck"

"me..memang anda siapa tuan? Maafkan saya jika saya benar-benar tak tahu siapa anda tuan"

'matilah aku sekarang dewa…. Aku benar benar tak tahu siapa orang ini,, aku mohon selamatkan nyawaku dewa… hiks' batin tsuna sambil menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, yang tanpa sengaja memberikan kesan 'mengundang' menurut orang yang kini berdiri didepannya itu.

"aku pangeran mahkota kerajaan ini, dan sekarang kau tengah berada di istanaku"

"haa? Ap..apa? pa..pangeran mahkota.. ya ampun saya mohon maaf yang mulia, saya benar-benar lancing pada anda. Saya mohon jangan hokum mati hamba yang mulia, hamba mohon, hiks." Ucap tsuna yang kini tengah bersujud minta pengampunan dari sang pangeran.

"xuxuxuxuxu.. baiklah, aku tidak akan menghukum matimu bocah, tapi aku akan memberikan sedikit hukuman padamu, sekarang ikuti aku. Pengawal bawa dia ke kamarku, sekrang!" perintah sang pangeran pada pengawal yang berada disampingnya.

"ayo ikut kami!" ucap pengawal tersebut sambil menyeret tsuna mengikuti langkah sang pangeran yang akan memabawanya menuju suatu peristiwa yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

#flashback end

**Tsuzuku…**

**Wah punya ide lagi buat nulis fic , tapi kali ini aku nulisnya di fandom katekyou hitman reborn….. xexexxexexexexexxe xp**

**Cuma mau bilang…**

**Terimakasih sudah mampir kesini…..**

**Dadahhhhhh**

**hheehhehheheheheh**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love in antiquity…..**

**Rated: M and M-Preg**

**Pair: Rokudo Mukuro x Sawada Tsunayoshi 6927**

**Disclaimer : Amano Akira**

**Genre : Drama, Romance Angst and Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : BL, YAOI, MATURE CONTENT, ET**C…. banyak banget Typo-nya…. Tolong maklumin ya, authornya ceroboh (amat sangat ceroboh) padahal udah author cek tapi masih ada juga. Hhaaa….

Di chapter ini full adegan Rape jadi harap hati-hati… sekali lagi HARAP HATI-HATI… ingat lho authornya dah memperingatkan jadi efeknya author ga tanggung yak… whuuzzz #ngaburrr duluan…

Summary:

Kesucian sebagai seorang abdi dewa direnggut oleh seorang anak raja yang akan segera mewarisi kerajaan dari sang ayahanda. Pemuda yang tak tahu apa-apa, yang berhati bersih tiba-tiba dihadapkan pada pekatnya kegelapan.

**#Second chapter**

''nghh….'' Lenguhan suaraku yang kini terdengar di ruangan besar berwarna ungu mendominasi dimana-mana, ku buka mataku perlahan kutatap langit-langit yang terasa sangat tinggi itu. Kepalaku terasa pusing sekujur tubuhku terasa sakit dan juga kaku, terutama bagian pinggang kebawah, sedikit saja kugerakkan kurasakan seketika itu juga nyeri yang teramat sangat kurasakan menjalar di bagian bawah tubuhku. Bingung. Aku sangat bingung, mengapa aku bisa berada didalam ruangan yang tak kuketahui ini, pertanyaan besar dalam benakku apa yang telah terjadi pada diriku. Mengapa tubuhku terasa sakit? Dan kenapa kurasakan hawa dingin menyergap tubuhku?.

Kugerakkan tanganku meraba tubuhku, tersentak, ternyata aku tak memakai pakaianku. Kemana pakaianku? Dan kenapa aku bisa tak memakai pakaianku. Otakku yang dikatakan Reborn sangat lambat a.k.a lemot ku akui pernyataannya itu benar saat ini. Aku masih terdiam menatap langit-langit kamar itu. Tanganku kini meraba seluruh tubuhku, berharap setidaknya aku masih mengenakan bawahan, salah. Perkiraanku salah kali ini aku bangkit dari tidurku, kusingkap selimut yang tadinya menutupi sebagian tubuhku, aku kaget, tak kuhiraukan rasa nyeri yang kini semakin menjalar akibat pergerakan tiba-tiba yang aku lakukan. Aku telanjang bulat, tak ada sehelai benangpun yang menempel ditubuhku saat ini. Pikiranku masih kosong, kucoba memutar memori yang ada dalam kepalaku, emncoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi padaku. Sampai suara itu tiba-tiba mengagetkan diriku yang masih menatap keadaan tubuhku saat ini…

"khukhukhu… kau sudar sadar rupanya." Ujar sebuah suara dari seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang tempat aku berbaring, namun aku tak bisa melihat wajah orang itu yang tertutup sebagian kelambu berwarna ungu itu.

"si..siapa anda? Da..dan.. kenapa saya berada dikamar ini?" ujarku yang kini merasa setengah takut sambil menarik selimut itu supaya menutupi diriku yang masih telanjang.

"my, my, my… kurasa kau melupakan hal penting saat ini."

"ap.. ap maksud anda. Dan si.. siapa anda?'

"fufufufu.. kau benar-benar tak mengingat kejadian semalam, Tsuna chan?"

"kejadian sema-" otakku yang lambat akhirnya mulai bekerja, kali ini aku tersentak. Ya, aku ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, kejadian itu, kejadiaan yang sangat- sangat tak kusangka terjadi. Aku.. aku.. aku sudah kotor. Air mataku kini mengalir, kucengkram selimut yang lumayan tipis itu dengan erat, tak lagi kutolehkan kepalaku untuk memandang orang itu. Sekarang aku tahu orang itu adalah sang pangeran. Orang yang telah mengotori diriku. Tubuhku bergetar, tangisku semakin deras. Kurasakan orang itu kini melangkah mendekati diriku. Aku takut. Kugeser tubuhku hingga membentur kepala ranjang, kutempelkan punggungku erat, kuharap bisa mengurangi rasa takutku, namun nihil. Itu sama sekali tak berguna.

"my, my, my… kau takut padaku hm? " ujarnya yang kini sudah berada di ujung ranjang tempatku berada. Kurasakan pandangan matanya memandangku dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, aku merasa semakin takut, takut akan pandangan matanya yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

"kau tahu? Pagi ini kau begitu 'mengundang' tsuna chan" ujarnya kini semakin mendekatiku.

Takut. Aku semakin takut, kugeser lagi tubuhku kini dari ranjang itu, kali ini ia juga menaikki ranjang tempaktu berada, kugeser kekiri ia ikut bergerak kekiri, sampai tak kurasakan bahwa aku sudah berada dipinggiran ranjang dan akupun terjatuh dari atas ranjang itu.

'Gedebug…' suara dentaman tubuhku dengan lantai.

"my, my, my, posemu saat ini semakin 'mengundang' tsunachan. Hmm.. baiklah, aku tak akan sungkan lagi. Aku akan menyantapmu, tsuna chan" ujarnya padaku yang melihatku dberada dibawah dengan posisi kedua tangan menyangga tubuhku, badanku sedikit miring kesamping memperlihatkan kedua bongkahan kenyal pantatku, dan kakiku yang bertumpu si salah satunya, selimut yang tadi aku cengkram hanya mampu menutupi pahaku. Dengan segera kutarik selimut itu agar kembali menutupi diriku, namun gerakanku kalah cepat dengan Mukuro, ia kini memegang pinggangku dengan satu tangannya sedangkan tangan yang lainnya meneka kepalaku kearah depan. Pikiran buruk itu kini semakin menghantui, takut, takut, aku sangat takut. Aku takut ia menjamahku lagi, aku tak mau, aku benar-benar tak mau. Tak adakah seseorang yang akan menolongku? Aku heran kemana perginya semua orang? Kenapa yang kurasakan keberadaannya hanya aku dan orang laknat ini.

"jangan… jangan.. aku mohon jangan lakukan pangeran.. hiks"

"sssstt.. tenanglah Tsuna chan, aku akan memberikan kenikmatan itu padamu lagi. Hmm.. bukankah kau duluan yang menggodaku… "

"tidak.. hiks.. bukan aku.. hiks.. tolonglah pangeran.. hentikan.."

"my, my, my ternyata kau cukup cerewet Tsuna chan. Hmm.. kalau begitu hukuman untukmu, kali ini tanpa persiapan ya sayang.. cup" ujarnya ditelingaku dan kemudian mengecupnya.

Aku terbelalak lagi mendengar ucapannya itu, kini kurasakan ada sesuatu yang mencoba menerobos 'lubangku' lagi. Aku berontak, aku tahu apa itu, itu miliknya, milik Mukuro yang kini masih ia gesek-gesekkan di dalam pintu masukku itu. Aku semakin berontak. Aku tak ingin kejadian itu terulang.

"ARGGHHHH!" teriakku merasakan perih yang sangat di bagian bawah tubuhku. Ia menghentakkan miliknya dengan sekali hentak tanpa melakukan pelebaran pada lubangku terlebih dulu. Air mataku semakin mengalir. Sakit, perih, dan juga terhina, itulah yang saat ini kurasakan. Kini ia tengah menikmati menjamah tubuhku lagi, kali ini ia memaju mundurkan miliknya dilubagku dengan tempo cepat, sakit yang kurasakan semakin perih, aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahku agar aku tak mengeluarkan suara apapun itu, walaupun kini bibir yang mungkin terlalu keras kugigit mengeluarkan darah. Mukuro yang melihat bibirku berdarah langsung memagut bibirku itu, aku meringis merasakan sedikit perih disana, namun dengan ganasnya ia menjelajahi bibirku dan juga isi didalam mulutku.

Tempo permainannya kini semakin cepat, dan juga gerakannya didalam tubuhku telah menyentuh titik kenikmatanku. Suara yang kutahan sejak tadi kini keluar, desahan-desahan kami beradu didalam kamar itu.

Tanpa aba-aba, tubuhku diangkat olehnya tanpa melepas miliknya dalam tubuhku, aku hanya bisa menjerit akibat perbuatannya itu. Kini ia berjalan menuju sebuah meja di dekat ranjang itu, ia mendorong semua barang yang ada diatas meja itu, kemudian mendudukkan aku diatasnya, masih dengan miliknya yang tertanam di dalam tubuhku. Setelah meletakkan diriku diatas meja itu ia mulai memainkan permainannya lagi, kali ini dengan kasar, sangat kasar, aku merasa seperti dicabik cabik olehnya. Ia ciumi aku dengan ganas, memelintir putting susuku, menggenjot tubuh bawahku dengan brutal, aku merasa sesak, tak dapat bernafas, aku ingin bernafas tapi ia tak memberikanku kesempatan sama sekali.

Kini meja tempat kami melakukan aktivitas bergetar hebat, karena mengikuti permainan kami diatasnya. Akhirnya aku mengeluarkan cairannku, tapi ia tak juga mengeluarkannya.

Sudah lama kami bermain permainan kasar itu, ia terus saja menggenjot tubuhku dengan kasar, seolah tubuhku ini bukanlah tubuh manusia, aku sudah mengeluarkan hasratku yang ke empat kalinya namun ia tak jua mengeluarkan hasratnya, malah permainannya kini semakin brutal saja. Aku sangat lelah badanku kesemutan dan kaku. Kini kurasakan miliknya mulai berdenyut dalam tubuhku, rasanya ia akan keluar. Dan benar saja, ia menyemprotkan spermanya dalam tubuhku. Penuh, itulah yang kurasakan, rasanya berliter liter cairan miliknya ia semprotkan dalam tubuhku. Sesak, aku hampir tak bisa bernafas karenanya. Walaupun ia telah mengeluarkannya dalam tubuhku, aku kira ia akan berhenti, tapi tidak. Kali ini ia mengangkat tubuhku, meletakannya di ranjang dan mulai mengenjot kembali tubuhku. Astaga, manusia apa dia ini tak jua lelah melakukannya, padahal aku sudah melepaskan cairanku enam kali tapi ia baru sekali. Oh, God.. manusia ini benar benar gila.

Ia masih tetap saja menikmatai tubuhku, aku hanya bisa terdiam dengan pandangan mata kosong. Ku hanya berharap agar ini semua cepat ia selesaikan dan membiarkan aku istirahat. Keinginanku terkabul, setelah kami dengar ketukan dipintu masuk yang cukup jauh dari ranjang, untunglah ada juga seseorang yang mengetuk pintu itu, aku bersyukur, akhirnya ia berhenti menikmati diriku.

Perlahan ia berjalan menuju kearah pintu, tak lupa menyampirkan sebuah kain kecil dipinggangnya menutupi miliknya yang masih berdiri itu. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya bisa mengatur nafasku, menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Perlahan ku angkat tubuhku berusaha untuk berdiri walaupun itu terasa sakit, perih dan tak nyaman, tapi tak kuperdulikan. Kuraih sebuah kain yang cukup besar di sebelah ranjang, kupakaikan ditubuhku yang kini penuh bercak-bercak merah kebiruan. Aku lihat ada sebuah jendela didekat kamar ini, perlahan aku berjalan kesana walaupun masih tertatih-tatih. Aku sampai di jendela besar itu, ku buka jendela itu 'tak terkunci' begitu batinku, syukurlah setidaknya aku bisa menggunakan jendela ini untuk pergi dari tempat ini.

Aku sedikit melirik kearah Mukuro yang kini tengah berbicara dengan seorang wanita yang cukup mirip dengannya, ia bekacak pinggang menanggapi lawan bicaranya itu. Syukurlah kurasa itu akan sedikit menyibukkan dirinya. Akupun menaikkan salah satu kakiku melewati kusen jendela yang telah kubuka itu, kulihat kebawah, untunglah tak terlalu tinggi dan juga ada sebuah pohon didepanku saat ini. Tapi sial, ternyata wanita itu, wanita yang tadi tengah diajak oleh Mukuro berbincang-bincang kini ia meneriakkiku, aku kaget. Kuangkat cepat-cepat kakiku agar melewati kusen jendala itu. Aku melompat kedahan pohon yang terbentang didepanku. Sukses. Aku mendarat dengan selamat di atas tanah, tanpa piker panjang lagi, aku segera melangkahkan kakiku untuk berlari menjauhi tempat itu walau kini perih semakin kurasakan, dan dapat kurasakan darah mengalir di selangkanganku.

Kudengar dari arah belakang, Mukuro terkejut melihatku melompat ke dahan pohon tadi dan kini berlari menjauhi tempatnya, dari sana ia meneriakkan namaku, aku takut, aku tak berani menoleh kebelakang lagi. Kini badanku semakin sakit, darahpun tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Kukira aku sudah cukup jauh, tapi dibelakangku ada seseorang yang mengejar. Entah kenapa aku tau siapa itu, ia Mukuro. Dapat kurasakan hawa dibelakangku sangat pekat, kupercepat langkahku tapi sialnya ada batu kecil didepanku dan tak sengaja aku menginjaknya dan karenanya akupun tersandung. Aku terjatuh diatas halaman kerajaan itu. Tch, sial, sial. Kini Mukuro telah berada didekatku, aku hanya bisa tercekat karenanya. Penampilannya berantakan, mungkin tadi ia tak sempat untuk berganti pakaian. Iapun menghampiriku perlahan sambil mengatur nafasnya, akupun mundur perlahan dari dirinya.

"xxuxuxuxu.. kau sangat nakal Tsuna chan. Hari ini kau membuatku berantakan,.."

"pergi…" desihku padanya

"hmm? Apa yang kau katakan Tsuna chan? Tch.. lihat dirimu, kau masih saja menggodaku dengan posemu itu, ah.. dan apa itu, darah? Oh.. mungkin tadi aku agak sedikit kasar padamu Tsuna chan…" ucapnya sambil berusaha menyentuh tubuhku.

"PERGI! KAU LELAKI BIADAB! AKU TAK SUDI DISENTUH OLEHMU!" Teriakku kali ini menepis uluran tangannya. Nafasku semakin memburu, mataku berkunang-kunang, tubuhku lemas, itu adalah ahl terakhir yang kuucapkan padanya, sebelum aku pingsan karena rasa sakit dan juga lelah.

Mukuro POV

"my, my… kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu Tsuna chan… kau tak akan bisa lepas dari jeratku. Karna sekali kau terjerat, kau tak akan pernah bisa melepaskan diri dariku, walaupun kau mati aku akan terus mengejar dirimu.. ke neraka sekalipun.. khukhukhu.." ucapku yang kini tengah menggendong tubuh mungilnya. Kubawa ia kembali menuju ke istanaku.

"pengawal, jangan biarkan ia melangkah secuilpun dari istana ini. Kalau tidak aku akan 'bermain-main' denganmu… khukhukhu" ucapku pada para pengawal yang berada disana. Kulihat wajah mereka menampakkan ketakutan. Aku senag melihatnya. Aku puas melihat wajah takut dari para pengawalku itu. Aku gila? Hahhaa mungkin, tapi kalian salah aku lebih dari gila.

Kali ini aku mendapatkan mainan yang bagus. Dan aku tak akan pernah melepasnya.. khukhukhukhu….

Tsuna akan selalu bersamaku sampai kapanpun, tak aka nada yang akan menghalangi….

Kalau ada, mereka yang akan kulenyapkan tanpa sisa.. khukhukhu…

End Mukuro POV

**Tsuzuku…**

**Yei… akhirnya aku update juga…**

**Kyaaa kali ini full adegan rapenya Tsunakun kyaaa… kyaaa,…. Kyaaaaa… **

**Oke tanpa banyak bacot lagi "ku" balas review dulu ya….**

**uchi si uchia: hmm… makasi.. hehe udah dibilang keren.. "ku" tersanjung, makasi ya,, untuk reviewnya dan juga sanjungannya xexexe XD**

**kona: wah makasi udah nunggu.. hehe n makasi juga udah koment yak.. ni udah tak update… ^^**

**Cuma mau bilang…**

**Terimakasih sudah mampir kesini…..**

**Dadahhhhhh**

**Hheehhehheheheheh**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love in antiquity…..**

**Rated: M and M-Preg**

**Pair: Rokudo Mukuro x Sawada Tsunayoshi 6927**

**Disclaimer : Amano Akira**

**Genre : Drama, Romance Angst and Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : BL, YAOI, MATURE CONTENT, ET**C…. banyak banget Typo-nya…. Tolong maklumin ya, authornya ceroboh (amat sangat ceroboh) padahal udah author cek tapi masih ada juga. Hhaaa….

**Read and Review please**? v(^o^)v

**Summary:**

Kesucian sebagai seorang abdi dewa direnggut oleh seorang anak raja yang akan segera mewarisi kerajaan dari sang ayahanda. Pemuda yang tak tahu apa-apa, yang berhati bersih tiba-tiba dihadapkan pada pekatnya kegelapan.

**#Third chapter**

'Mm… Tsuna sudah hari ini tak kembali, kemana ya? aku jadi khawatir.' batin Kyoko memikirkan sang sahabat tak kunjung pulang, padahal seharusnya tugasnya untuk membantu di Istana Kokuyo sudah selesai kemarin sore. Kyoko kini tengah membersihkan lantai kuil tempat ia tinggal, sebenarnya ia hendak menanyakan keadaan Tsuna pada kepala kuil Reborn, tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena sang kepala kuil saat ini tak berada ditempat. Kegiatannya tiba-tiba berhenti setelah ia mendengar seruan dari arah luar,ia pun menuju kearah suara itu.

"Ara, Haru chan, ada apa?" Tanya Kyoko pada seorang gadis berambut coklat yang selalu diikat kebelakang itu.

"Hmm.. tumben kuil sepi Kyoko chan? yang lain kemana?" tanyanya pada Kyoko.

"Mereka sedang ada tugas, jadi yang tersisa cuma aku. Apa yang kau bawa Haru chan?" jawab sekaligus tanya Kyoko pada Haru.

"Ehe.. hanya sekedar oleh-oleh kecil untuk Tsuna kun. Oh ya apa ia juga tak ada?" tanya Haru sambil menunjukkan sebuah bungkusan dengan kain bunga-bunga warna pink itu pada Kyoko.

"Sayang sekali, Tsuna belum pulang sejak kemarin dari Istana Haru chan." ujar Kyoko

"Eh? Tumben biasanya yang pergi ke Istana tak selama itu." ujar Haru heran.

"Ya, aku juga kurang tahu, mungkin saja ada hal penting sehingga Tsuna kun tinggal lebih lama disana." ujarnya kali ini memandang Haru.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, hmm.. ini untuk Kyoko chan saja. Untuk Tsuna kun nanti aku bawakan lagi." ujarnya sembari memberikan bungkusan itu pada Kyoko.

"Ah.. tidak usah Haru chan, itu untuk Tsuna kun kan." ucapnya menolak pemberian Haru.

"Sudah tak apa, lain kali aku buatkan lagi untuk Tsuna kun, jadi yang ini untukmu saja, diterima ya, aku tak mau jika harus membawa ini pulang lagi." ujarnya sedikit memaksa.

"Hmm.. ya sudah, terimakasih ya Haruchan." ujar Kyoko sambil mengambil bungkusan itu dari tangan Haru.

"Um.. kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, sampai jumpa Kyoko chan." ujarnya kemudian melangkah menjauhi Kyoko sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hati-hati Haru chan!" serunya ketika melihat Haru yang sudah mulai menjauh.

'Haa.. apa yang sedang dilakukan Tsuna kun ya?' batinnya sambil menatap langit diatasnya. kemudian melangkah lagi menuju ke dalam kuil.

**::6927::**

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Permisi, 'Ohime-sama' kami membawakan makanan untuk anda" ujar seorang pelayan yang tengah membawa makanan untuk seseorag yang disebut 'Ohime-sama' yang kini berada didalam sebuah kamar tanpa jendela, hanya ada beberapa lubang ventilasi didalam kamar itu. Walaupun tak terdapat jendela disana, kemegahan dalam kamar itu tetap terlihat, mulai dari tatanan kamar dan juga barang-barang mewah yang terdapat didalamnya, semuanya terlihat berkilau.

Dan didalam kamar itu hanya ada seorang yang tengah bersandar pada kepala sebuah ranjang berwarna ungu dengan kelambu yang menghiasi disekelilingnya.

Orang itulah yang dipanggil 'Ohime-sama' oleh pelayan tadi.

Orang yang kini terdiam itu hanya memandang kosong kearah didepannya. Tak bergerak, terdiam seperti patung.

Orang yang kini tengah mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih dengan banyak manic-manik menghiasi di bagian dada, pinggang hingga kepinggul juga pada bagian lengan dan kaki, ia terlihat sangat cantik, di kepalanyapun terdapat manic-manik yang menghiasi seperti sedang memakai mahkota, tapi bukan. Penampilannya saat ini sangat berbeda sekali dengan penampilan sebelumnya, dimana ia hanya mengenakan pakaian putih dan juga tertutup hanya memperlihatkan bagian leher wajah dan juga jari tangan dan kakinya.

'Ohime-sama' atau lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang kini sudah ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga membuatnya semakin terlihat manis dan juga sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki,dan juga pemilik mata coklat ini hanya diam, tak merespon satupun pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya.

Mulanya memang banyak yang sedikit kaget jika mendatangi kamar dimana terdapat pemuda yang dipanggil 'Ohime-sama' ini, bagaimana tidak, orang yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Ohime-sama' sudah pasti orang itu berjenis kelamin wanita bukan? Nah sedangkan ini, ia berjenis kelamin laki-laki namun dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Ohime-sama'. Hal ini karena perintah dari sang Ojou-sama agar siapapun yang memasuki kamar ini memanggil orang yang berada didalamnya dengan sebutan 'Ohime-sama', dan karena ini adalah perintah langsung dari Ojou-sama mereka, tak ada lagi yang bertanya dan juga heran akan hal yang aneh menurut orang lainnya.

"Permisi, Ohime-sama, maaf kami lancang masuk ke kamar anda, kami hanya ingin mengantarkan makanan untuk Ohime-sama, sudah dari kemarin Ohime-sama tidak menyentuh makanan Ohime-sama jadi kami kesini ingin membawakan makanan ini agar Ohime-sama bisa menikmatinya" ujar sang pelayan sehalus mungkin berusaha membujuk 'Ohime-sama' yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"…" diam. Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Ohime-sama' ini hanya diam.

"Ohime-sama? tolong jawab saya Ohime-sama" ujar sang pelayan kembali, sedikit khawatir melihat sosok didepannya saat ini, melihat sosok itu hidup namun tak bergerak, hanya suara nafasnya yang terdengar, tak ada pergerakan dan juga perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Diam bagai patung.

"Ohime-sama, tolong jangan membuat kami khawatir, Kondisi tubuh anda bisa melemah jika anda tak memakan makanan anda Ohime-sama" ujarnya lagi pada sosok didepannya yang masih terdiam.

"…." hening tak jua ada respon dari sosok itu.

"Baiklah, saya tinggalkan makanan anda disini Ohime-sama, tolong dinikmati, kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kesehatan Ohime-sama, kami undur diri Ohime-sama." ujarnya sambil meletakkan makanan yang tadi ia bawa di meja yang ada disamping sosok itu, kemudian ia pergi melangkah keluar bersama pelayan lain yang mengikutinya. meninggalkan sosok itu dengan kesendiriannya dalam kegelapan hatinya.

"….."

'Percuma….' batin sosok itu yang tak jua mengalihkan pandangannya sejak tadi yang terus menatap lurus ke depannya.

**::6927::**

""Nee, nee.. Niisan," ujar Chrome pada sang kakak yang tengah duduk sambil menikmati suguhan siang harinya.

"Hn, ada apa?" ujarnya membalas ucapan sang adik

"He,he, he. Kau membawa seseorang lagi kan, Niisan?" ucap sang adik ingin tahu.

"Darimana kau tahu?" ujar sang kakak tetap tenang.

"Heh, jangan remehkan kemampuanku Niisan, aku punya banyak informan di sekelilingmu. Jadi bagaimana anak itu?" ujarnya lagi kali ini mendekati sang kakak.

"Biasa saja. Dan satulah, aku bukan membawa tapi aku menemukannya," ujarnya, kali ini sambil mengangkat buku tebal yang berada disampingnya memberikan tempat agar sang adik bisa duduk.

"Eh? Menemukan? Aku kira Niisan membawanya dari luar. Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya, bolehkan Niisan?" ujarnya dengan memeluk sebelah lengan sang kakak.

"Tentu, tapi tidak sekarang," ujarnya masih tetap meminum tehnya.

"Humb, Niisan pelit!" seru sang adik pada kakaknya.

"AHK! Che, lama-lama kau ada disini bisa-bisa telingaku rusak," ujarnya sambil menutup telinganya dengan satu tangan. Menatap kearah sang adik.

"Habis Niisan pelit, aku kan cuma ingin melihatnya sebentar masa tak diperbolehkan, huh!" kilahnya tak terima dengan jawaban sang kakak.

"Pokoknya kau tak boleh melihatnya sekarang, titik. Jangan berani-berani mengatakan tentangnya pada 'orang itu' dan jangan sekali-kali kau berani menemuinya sebelum aku mengijinkanmu. Mengerti?!" ujarnya dengan tegas terhadap sang adik.

"Ba—baiklah, aku mengerti," ujar sang adik lemas.

"Pergilah, waktu berlatih ilmu pedangmu sebentar lagi akan dimulai, aku tak ingin kau terlambat dengan alasan apapun," ujarnya member perintah pada sang adik.

"Baik, baik, aku pergi. Jaa, ne Niisan," ucapnya sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan sang kakak.

Setelah sang adik pergi, ia pun bangkit kemudian berjalan menuju kearah pintu, membukanya dan meneruskan langkah kakinya menuju kearah dimana tempat ia menyembunyikan 'mainannya' saat ini.

"Khufufuufu, sepertinya aku harus menengok dia sebentar, khufufufu," ujarnya pelan ditengah perjalanannya menuju ke tempat sang 'mainan'.

**::6927::**

Untuk apa aku hidup lagi? Aku pantas mati, tubuh dan jiwaku sudah direnggut, aku tak punya apapun lagi yang bisa kubanggakan dihadapan-Nya. Walaupun aku mati nanti, biarlah aku sampai di Neraka, itu memang hukuman yang pantas untukku. Bagaimana bisa seorang abdi dewa sepertiku bisa lalai menjaga kehormatanku sendiri, bagaimana bisa aku dengan mudahnya memberikan tubuhku pada manusia laknat yang bergelar Ojousama itu, bagaimana bisa?

Kupeluk lututku erat seolah tak ada lagi yang bisa aku jadikan pegangan saat ini, kutelusupkan wajahku diantara celah dilututku, bukan untuk menangis, untuk apa juga? Toh air mataku sudah mongering sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku hanya memikirkan cara agar aku bisa terbebas secepatnya dari tempat laknat ini.

Kuangkat perlahan kepalaku, kutolehkan pada sebuah nampan yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatku berada, kutatap lama nampan yang berisi makanan yang terlihat enak itu. Bukan karena lapar, namun apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa aku gunakan untuk membebaskan diriku dari sini.

AH! Pekikku kecil dalam hati, disana terdapat sumpit yang bukan terbuat dari kayu, sepasang sumpit yang terlihat keras dengan ujung yang lumayan agak runcing. Akhirnya aku punya cara bagaimana mengatasi keadaannya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan turun dari ranjang ini menuju kearah nampan itu berada, agak kupercepat sedikit langkahku, aku tak ingin rencana yang telah muncul dikepalaku barusan gagal, kali ini aku harus berhasil.

Kuambil kedua sumpit itu dan benar saja, sumpit itu cukup berat dari sumpit kayu, sepertinya bahan yang digunakan untuk membuatnya bahan dasar yang mengandung sedikit logam.

Kuangkat perlahan sumpit itu keatas, tak ada waktu lagi. Aku harus secepatnya mengakhiri semuanya, walaupun itu adalah hidupku.

Kuangkat tinggi-tinggi sumpit itu, kupegangi dengan kedua tanganku, erat. 'Inilah akhir hidupku, Sayounara minna,' gumamku pelan sebelum kuayunkan sumpit itu kencang tepat kearah jantungku berada.

BRAKK!

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" sebuah suara mengagetkanku tepat saat itu kedua tanganku berhenti dan ujung sumpit itu hanya sempat menyentuh kain yang kukenakan tanpa sempat menembusnya.

"Kutanya. Apa yang berusaha kau lakukan, Tsunayoshi!" ujar suara itu penuh dengan amarah.

Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah suara itu tanpa melepas genggaman tanganku pada sumpit itu.

Astaga! Raut wajahku berubah pucat, tangan yang kugunakan memegang sumpitpun kali ini bergetar, keringat dingin turun dari kening hingga ke daguku.

"Jawab aku Tsunayoshi!" serunya kali ini padaku dengan dahi yang ia kerutkan, yang tentu saja menginterupsi keterkejutanku.

"Bukan urusanmu!" akhirnya suarakupun keluar, walau dalam bentuk bentakan.

"Fufufufu, bukan urusanku katamu? Hahaha.. Jangan salah, kau sudah menjadi milikku Tsunayoshi, ingat itu. "

"Aku bukan milikmu brengsek! Lebih baik aku mati dari pada menjadi milikmu."

"Yare~yare~" ujar laki-laki itu sambil mengedikkan kedua bahunya, perlahan melangkah mendekatiku.

"Jangan mendekat!" seruku padanya sambil kupasang posisi siagaku.

"Apa? Aku tak bisa mendengarmu, Tsunayoshi," ujarnya sambil meneruskan langkahnya mendekatiku.

"Kubilang jangan mendekat! Kalau tidak kau akan melihat mayatku disini, Sekarang juga!" kuteriaki dia dan kuancam ia, dengan maksud agar ia berhenti melangkah mendekati diriku yang sudah sangat takut sejak kedatangannya kekamar ini.

"….." ia tetap berjalan mendekatiku.

"Brengsek! Kubilang hentikan langkahmu, aku tak main-main."

TAP TAP TAP

"…."

Namun ia tetap melangkah mendekatiku tanpa menghiraukan ancamanku, aku semakin takut, kulangkahkan kakiku mundur, mundur, mundur dan terus mundur sampai menyentuh bagian pinggir ranjang itu yang tak sengaja membuatku terjatuh keatas ranjang empuk itu. Hal itu memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk memerangkap diriku lagi, dibuangnya jauh-jauh sumpit yang berada ditanganku, diangkatnya kedua tanganku keatas kepalaku, salah satu kakinya berada diantara kedua kakiku, menekan jauh kedalam, memberikan sebuah sensasi yang kubneci pada tubuhku.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!" ujarku padanya, memberikan tatapan sangar yang aku punya padanya tapi kurasa tak akan mempan.

"Ternyata kau sudah berani bertindak seperti itu padaku, Tsunayoshi. Kau tahu, bagaimana perasaanku tadi saat melihatmu menggenggam kedua sumpit itu?" ujarnya didekat telingaku, membuat rasa geli sedikit disana, namun kata-kata yang ia keluarkan barusan membuatku terbelalak, bagaimana bisa ia berkata lembut seperti itu padaku? Pikirku saat ini.

"Tapi…" jedanya kemudian. Kutatap ia heran, dan lama-kelamaan mataku terbelalak lagi, tatapan matanya berubah, seringaian terbentuk di kedua bibirnya, aku kembali pada ketakutan yang menghampiriku beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan benar saja, perlakuannya padaku secepat kilat berubah.

"Aku harus menghukummu Tsunayoshi, karena kau sudah membuatku memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti tadi."

Setelah ia mengatakan kata-kata itu, ia membalikkan tubuhku dengan kasar. Dapat kurasakan pinggangku seperti dipelintir ketika ia membalikkan tubuhku dengan kasar. Ia melepas bawahanku dengan kasar, terdengar suara gemerincing keras ketika ia melakukannya. Diangkatnya kedua pinggulku tinggi-tinggi, ditekannya kepala dan bahuku agar menempel pada kasur dibawahku. Diregangkannya kedua belahan pantatku, memperlihatkan lubang sempit yang terdapat disana.

"Ja—jangan, jangan lagi," ujarku padanya, apa yang kutakutkan akan terjadi lagi.

"Ini adalah hukuman untukmu Tsunayoshi, jadi terima saja, kali ini aku tak akan bersikap lembut padamu bersiaplah," ujarnya tegas

"Ti—tidak! Jangan! Ja—AHHHHKKKK!" teriakku pada akhirnya, kurasakan lubang pantatku melebar dengan paksa akibat benda yang kini tertanam didalamnya dalam sekali hentakan. Perih dan sesak, itulah yang kurasakan saat ini.

"Nghh,, nikmatilah hukumanmu Tsunayoshi, khufufufu," ujarnya padaku.

Ya Tuhan, apa salahku hingga aku harus mendapat perlakuan seperti ini, apakah aku berbuat dosa besar pada kehidupanku sebelumnya hingga aku harus menjadi budak pelampiasan nafsu dari manusia yang bergenre sama sepertiku, mengapa harus aku?

"Ngghh… ahh, ahh, ahh, ngg.. sa..k..ahh..it.."

"Di..amlah.. kau.. harus mene…rima hu..ku..ngh..manmu, Tsu..ngghh..nayoshi," ujarnya padaku ditengah kegiatannya menjebol lubang pantatku saat ini.

Dipukul-pukulnya sisi pantatku, sambil meracau tak jelas, memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan brutal, kecepatan yang mungkin jarang dimiliki oleh orang lain dalam melakukan kegiatan sepertin ini. Sebelah tangannya yang berada didada sebelah kiriku, memainkan putting susuku, memutar-mutarnya, memelintirnya kemudian menariknya kuat, kurasakan putting susuku hampir lepas karena tarikkannya yang sangat keras, namun kuakui ada sedikit sensasi aneh yang kurasakan.

PLOP

SREET

Ia mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuhku begitu saja, tapi kemudian ia menarikku berdiri, menggendongku kemudian ia masukkan kembali miliknya dalam-dalam kedalam tubuhku.

"AHKKKK!" pekikku kerasa karena ia memasukkannya dengan sangat keras, hingga aku harus memeluk lehernya erat.

Ia semakin memainkan tubuh bagian bawahku dengan sangat-sangat brutal, dapat kurasakan tulang pinggulku bergeser akibat hentakan-hentakan yang ia lakukan dengan sangat sudah berusaha menghentikannya dengan segala cara, memukul dada, kepala atau apapun di bagian tubuhnya yang dapat kujangakau. Nihil, ia semakin ganas melakukan aksinya padaku.

Airmataku sudah meleleh membasahi tubuhku, air liur dan juga inguskupun keluar. Aku sakit. Tubuh, hati dan juga jiwaku. Manusis di depanku ini benar-benar brengsek!

Suatu hari nanti ia akan menerima pembalasannya, aku yakin ia akan mendapatkan hal setimpal dengan apa yang ia lakukan padaku saat ini. Aku yakin!

**Tsuzuku…**

**Terimakasih sudah mampir kesini…..**

**maaf reviewnya belum bisa ku balas, maafkan ku ya, nanti ku pasti balas mungkin di 3 chap selanjutnya...**

**Dadahhhhhh**

**Hheehhehhehehehe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love in antiquity…..**

**Rated: M and M-Preg**

**Pair: Rokudo Mukuro x Sawada Tsunayoshi 6927**

**Disclaimer : Amano Akira**

**Genre : Drama, Romance Angst and Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : BL, YAOI, MATURE CONTENT, ET**C…. banyak banget Typo-nya…. Tolong maklumin ya, authornya ceroboh (amat sangat ceroboh) padahal udah author cek tapi masih ada juga. Hhaaa….

**Read and Review please**? v(^o^)v

**Summary:**

Kesucian sebagai seorang abdi dewa direnggut oleh seorang anak raja yang akan segera mewarisi kerajaan dari sang ayahanda. Pemuda yang tak tahu apa-apa, yang berhati bersih tiba-tiba dihadapkan pada pekatnya kegelapan.

**#Fourth chapter**

Hiks, hiks…

"Mengapa? Mengapa ini harus terjadi lagi padaku?" ujarku pelan entah pada siapa, karena di ruangan ini kurasa hanya ada diriku saja.

Aku tengah berbaring di ranjang dengan posisi menghadap ke jendela kamar ini dengan memeluk kedua kakiku erat, sebelah tanganku kugunakan untuk menarik selimut yang sempat bergeser karena tiupan angin, memperlihatkan bagian tubuhku yang terdapat memar disana-sini dan juga bekas cairan kental dari manusia laknat itu yang masih belum mengering di bagian bawah tubuhku. Masih kuingat dengan jelas beberapa jam yang lalu, bajingan itu telah menodai tubuhku lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Masih segar pula dalam ingatanku apa yang ia katakan setelah ia menikmati tubuhku.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika aku melakukan ini lagi padamu, itu karena kau tak mengikuti perintahku untuk diam dan bersikap manis, Tsunayoshi."

"Brengsek! Brengsek! BRENGSEK!" pekikku dalam ruangan ini, menumpahkan sebagian kecil dari tumpukan rasa benciku pada laki-laki itu.

"Hiks, hiks, Reborn-san, Kyoko-chan, aku merindukan kalian, hiks.. " gumamku, air mataku kini kembali mengalir, membasahi sebagian seprai yang kutiduri saat ini.

Aku lelah, sungguh sangat lelah, sampai kapan kiranya aku akan mengalami hal seperti ini, apakah seumur hidupku aku akan terus menjadi budak nafsunya? Tidak! Sampai kapanpun itu tak akan kubiarkan terjadi. Lebih baik aku mati! Tapi, apa yang bisa kuperbuat, kebebasanku ia kekang, ia ikat dengan erat, sekaligus kebebasanku untuk mati, ia juga mengikatnya dengan erat. Sekarang aku tak hayal sudah menjadi boneka miliknya, hanya ia yang bisa memutuskan kapan aku akan mati dan kapan aku harsu terus hidup.

Kutatap kedua tanganku, tangan yang beberpa hari yang lalu masih merasakan hangatnya sentuhan dari Kyoko-chan – wanita yang aku cintai – tapi kini kedua tangan ini sudah tak pantas lagi menyentuhnya, sudah tak pantas. Begitu juga rasa cinta ini, aku sudah tak pantas dan tak bisa lagi mengungkapkan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya, sudah tidak bisa lagi…

"Gomennasai, Kyoko-chan"

**::6927::**

"Reborn-san!" seru seorang gadis memanggil atau tepatnya menyapa seorang bayi yang memakai pakaian dengan atasan putih dan hakama hitam – pakaian layaknya kepala pendeta disebuah kuil – membawa seekor binatang berwarna hijau yang bertengger di bahu sebelah kirinya.

"Ciaossu."

"Reborn-san, senang melihatmu kembali," ujar gadis itu.

"Hm, dimana Dame-Tsuna? Sejak tadi aku tak melihatnya, kemana dia?" ujar sang bayi yang dipanggil Reborn oleh gadis didepannya.

"A—Anoo, Tsunakun sejak tiga hari yang lalu belum kembali dari tugasnya, Reborn-san," ujar Kyoko ragu-ragu.

"Hmm, kemana ia bertugas?" tanya Reborn kepada Kyoko memastikan sesuatu.

"Ke Istana Kokuyo, Reborn-san," ujarnya sambil menyuguhkan teh pada Reborn.

"Apakah tidak ada kabar sama sekali darinya?" tanyanya kemudian setelah meminum sedikit teh yang disuguhkan oleh Kyoko.

"Belum," ujar Kyoko sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kali ini pandangannya menjadi khawatir memikirkan keadaan dari sang sahabat yang sampai sekarang belum kembali dan tak ada kabar sama sekali dari dirinya maupun dari pihak istana.

"A—anoo, apakah perlu aku susul Tsunakun kesana?" tanyanya kali ini pada sang bayi yang masih tengah asyik menikmati hidangan kecil didepannya.

"Tak usah," ujarnya cepat. Kemudian ia membisikkan sesuatu pada binatang berwarna hijau yang bertengger di bahunya sejak tadi, yang ia sering panggil dengan nama 'Leon'.

"Pergilah, cari apa yang terjadi pada Dame-tsuna," perintahnya pada Leon. Sekejab kemudian binatang itupun menghilang dari bahu Reborn.

"Tenanglah, Ia akan baik-baik saja, hanya aku yang boleh menyiksa Dame-Tsuna itu," ujar Reborn pada Kyoko, menginstruksikan agar gadis itu tak usah cemas, biar ia yang akan mengurus semuanya.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Reborn-san," ujar gadis itu sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya kearah sang bayi.

"Hm," sebuah senyum diberikan sang bayi pada si gadis.

'Semoga kau tak apa-apa Dame-Tsuna,' batinnya sambil meneruskan acara menikmati hidangan yang disuguhkan oleh gadis itu tadi. Walaupun perasaannya sejak tiga hari yang lalu agak sedikit tak nyaman, dan ternyata itu terbukti, salah satu muridnya tak kembali dalam menjalankan tugasnya, tak biasanya seperti ini, ada suatu hal yang harus ia selidiki, untuk itu ia menyuruh Leon untuk menyelidikinya.

**::6927::**

"Hibari no Ojousama, apakah anda yakin akan mengadakan negosiasi dengan Kerajaan Kokuyo?" ujar seorang petinggi Istana Kerajaan Naminori, Kusakabe.

"Hn," jawab seorang yang bergelar sebagai sang pangeran Kerajaan Naminori, Hibari Kyouya.

"Tapi, saya rasa negosiasi ini akan sedikit menguntungkan pihak kita, Hibari-sama," pendapat sang petinggi.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan, jadi kau diamlah herbivore," ungkapnya dengan nada yang sedikit angkuh.

"Baik, Hibari-sama," jawab sang petinggi patuh.

"Kita berangkat sekarang," ujarnya lagi sambil menaiki tandu yang sudah disiapkan oleh pihak kerajaan.

"Siap, Hibari-sama. Yang lain ayo berangkat!" seru Kusakabe menyuruh prajurit yang mengawal sang pangeran berangkat.

Setelah beberapa jam melewati perjalanan, akhirnya rombongan dari pihak Kerajaan Naminoripun tiba di Istana Kokuyo. Mereka disambut hangat oleh pihak kerajaan, namun tanggapan dari sang pangeran, Hibari Kyouya hanyalah datar-datar saja.

Merekapun melangkah memasuki Istana. Rencana pihak dari Kerajaan Naminori akan tinggal di Istana Kokuyo selama beberapa hari, guna melakukan perundingan dan juga supaya bisa mempelajari sedikit mengenai keadaan dari lingkungan sekitar kerajaaan.

"Hibari-sama, silahkan beristirahat dulu di Istana kami, kami telah menyiapkan sebuah kamar di Istana ini untuk Hibari-sama, kami harap Hibari-sama menyukai kamar yang kami pilihkan untuk Hibari-sama," ujar seorang gadis yang memakai penutup mata di sebelah matanya, sang putri Kerajaan Kokuyo, Chrome Dokuro.

"Hn," hanya itu yang diucapkan oleh Hibari.

"Maafkan kelakuan dari Pangeran kami, beliau cukup sulit untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada anda, jadi saya mewakili beliau untuk mengucapkannya, Terima kasih banyak Chrome no ohime-sama," ujar Kusakabe pada Chrome.

"Baiklah, tak apa-apa, saya mengerti, mari saya antarkan ke kamar anda, Hibari-sama," ujar gadis itu, kemudian melangkah terlebih dahulu menuju kearah kamar yang akan ditempati oleh para tamu.

"Kuharap kau tak perlu berbasa-basi lagi pada mereka," ujar Hibari pada bawahannya.

"Maafkan saya jikalau lancang, Hibari-sama, tapi untuk mempermudah negosiasi kita lebih baik kita bersikap baik pada pihak mereka," jelas sang bawahan.

"Hn, terserah," ujarnya.

"Maafkan kami Hibari-sama, sepertinya Hibari-sama tadi tidak bertemu dengan Niisan. Mungkin nanti saya akan menyuruh Niisan untuk memberi salam pada Hibari-sama," kata Chrome memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi sebentar di lorong istana yang menuju kearah letak kamar para tamu.

"Baiklah," ujar Hibari singkat.

"Niisan memang sedikit keterlaluan, ia lebih memilih bersama mainan barunya daripada harus melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai seorang pangeran," ujar gadis itu lagi.

"Maksudmu dengan mainan?" tanya Hibari sedikit penasaran akan apa yang tadi gadis itu ucapkan.

"Ah! Bukan apa-apa Hibari-sama, hanya sekedar ocehan sesaat. Nah, kita sudah sampai, ini kamar anda, silahkan beristirahat. Saya permisi," ujarnya mempersilahkan Hibari untuk beristirahat didalam kamar yang tadi ia tunjukkan.

"Terimakasih," ujar Hibari, sebenarnya ia masih penasaran dengan apa yang gadi itu ucapkan tadi, namun ia tak bertanya lagi pada sang gadis karena sudah dipotong duluan olehnya.

Setelah Hibari mengucapkan 'terima kasih' gadis itu membungkuk sebentar kemudian pergi meninggalkan rombongannya.

"Apa maksudnya dengan mainan?" ujarnya pelan, dan ternyata hal tersebut didengar oleh sang bawahan.

"Ada apa Hibari-sama?" ujar Kusakabe penasaran dengan ucapan tuannya yang sedikit tak jelas ia dengar.

"Bukan apa-apa, sebaiknya kalian juga istirahatlah," ujarnya member perintah pada bawahannya, kemudian ia melangkah memasuki kamar yang telah disediakan untuknya.

**::6927::**

"Kurasa hari ini cukup sampai disini, aku harus segera menemui adikku yang cerewet itu," ujar Mukuro yang kini tengah mengenakan pakaiannya kembali, berbicara pada seorang yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang tanpa kain sedikitpun yang menutupinya.

"…." hening tak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaranya.

"Aku akan datang lagi besok, istirahatlah, Tsunayoshi," ujarnya kali ini disertai kecupan ringan dibibir merah merekah yang kini masih terlihat bengkak itu.

"…" masih hening tak ada jawaban satupun yang keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut coklat yang amsih terbaring dibawah sana.

"Aku pergi," ujar Mukuro kemudian melangkah menuju pintu, dibukanya dan ditutupnya kembali pintu itu.

"…" hening kembali menyergap ruangan itu.

"hiks, hiks… hiks…" terdengar suara tangisan terisak diruangan itu, tangisan dari seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang masih terbaring lemah dengan cairan lengket yang menempel disekujur tubuhnya, masih tanpa tertutup sedikit kainpun.

Tiba-tiba terdengar lagi suara pintu dibuka, kemudian terlihat dua orang pelayan memasuki ruangan itu membawa sebuah lipatan pakaian dan juga sebuah Waskom berwarna emas.

"Ohime-sama, maaf mengganggu, kami akan membersihkan tubuh anda," ujar salah seorang pelayan pada pemuda itu.

"…" diam, tak ada kata balasan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kedua pelayan itu saling berpandangan, menatap tubuh yang saat ini terlihat begitu kurus dari tiga hari yang lalu, memandang miris kondisi pemuda didepannya saat ini, mereka ingin membantu namun bisa apa seorang pelayan terhadap majikannya?

"Maafkan kami Ohime-sama, kami akan mulai membersihkan tubuh anda yang mulia," uja salah satu pelayan yang kini mengambil handuk kecil yang sudah dibasahi air, kemudian mengusapkannya pelan ketubuh pemuda itu. Tangan pelayan itu gemetar, bukan takut melainkan bergetar karena menahan tangis. Ya, sejak kemarin mereka berdua ditugaskan untuk merawat keadaan dari pemuda itu, dan sejak pertama kali mereka melihat kondisi pemuda itu, tangislah yang pertama kali mereka keluarkan, dan sejak kemarin pula mereka berusaha agar membuat pemuda didepannya ini bisa merasa nyaman berada bersama mereka. Walaupun hasilnya belum terlihat sampai saat ini.

" ..hu..hiks.." sebuah tangis yang dikeluarkan lagi oleh pemuda yang tengah ia bersihkan tubuhnya itu.

"Ohime-sama, jangan menangis, kami ada disini bersama anda," ujar pelayan itu pada pemuda yang kini terisak namun dengan suara yang cukup kecil seakan takut kalau dunia akan mendengar suaranya.

"Huhu..hu.. hiks,"

"Sudahlah, Ohime-sama," ujar salah satu pelayan berusaha menenangkan pemuda itu, yang kini menutupi matanya dengan kedua tangan, namun isak tangisnya masih keluar.

"…." tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening, isakan dari pemuda itupun berhenti, namun tangan yang tadinya menutup kedua mata pemuda itu, kini tergeletak lemas, irama nafasnyapun terdengar teratur, rupanya ia tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak Ohime-sama, Oyasuminasai," ujar kedua pelayan itu tulus pada pemuda yang kini telah tertidur.

**Tsuzuku…**

**Terimakasih sudah mampir kesini…..**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu, Minnasan…^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love in antiquity…..**

**Rated: M and M-Preg**

**Pair: Rokudo Mukuro x Sawada Tsunayoshi 6927**

**Disclaimer : Amano Akira**

**Genre : Drama, Romance Angst and Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : BL, YAOI, MATURE CONTENT, ET**C…. banyak banget Typo-nya…. Tolong maklumin ya, authornya ceroboh (amat sangat ceroboh) padahal udah author cek tapi masih ada juga. Hhaaa….

**Read and Review please**? v(^o^)v

**Summary:**

Kesucian sebagai seorang abdi dewa direnggut oleh seorang anak raja yang akan segera mewarisi kerajaan dari sang ayahanda. Pemuda yang tak tahu apa-apa, yang berhati bersih tiba-tiba dihadapkan pada pekatnya kegelapan.

**#Fifth chapter**

"Hibari-sama, ini sudah delapan hari sejak kita berada di Kerajaan Kokuyo ini, kapan kita akan kembali ke Kerajaan, Hibari sama?" ujar Kusakabe pada Hibari yang saat ini tengah menikmati keindahan bunga sakura yang tumbuh di halaman dalam Istana Kokuyo.

"Besok, kita akan kembali besok," ujarnya masih menikmati angin yang berhembus.

"Baiklah, Hibari-sama, saya akan mempersiapkan kepulangan kita besok, kalau begitu saya permisi," uajr Kusakabe kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan sang pangeran yang terlihat masih menikmati keindahan sakura dihadapannya.

Setelah sang bawahan pergi, Hibari melangkah mendekati pohon sakura yang berdiri kokoh itu.

Ia melangkah perlahan, kurang lebih sekitar sepuluh langkah dari tempatnya berdiri ia melihat ada seseorang juga disana, yang tengah sibuk menggapai sesuatu disalah satu tangkai pohon itu, yang ternyata sesuatu itu adalah seeokor anak kucing berwarna coklat. Hibari pun menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Puss, ayo sini puss, turunlah, kalau tidak kau akan terluka," ujar sang pemuda yang masih berusaha menggapai kucing itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, herbivore?" ujar Hibari yang cukup membuat pemuda itu tersentak karena kaget.

"Ah!" pekiknya ketika melihat Hibari berada tiga langkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kutanya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan herbivore?" ujarnya dengan tegas kali ini.

"A—anou, i—itu aku ingin menurunkan kucing itu dari sana," ujarnya kemudian walaupun masih terdengar takut-takut pada pemuda yang berdiri didepannya ini.

"Biar aku saja," ujar pemuda itu kemudian meloncat untuk menggapai tubuh kucing yang masih setia bertengger di pohon itu, dengan sekali loncat ia bisa dengan mudah menggapai tubuh kucing itu. Kemudian ia serahkan tubuh kucing yang ia ambil tadi pada pemuda yang kini berada dihadapannya.

"A—rigato go—zaimasu," ujar pemuda itu kemudian mengambil kucing itu dari tangan pemuda yang berdiri didepannya saat ini.

"Hn," ujar pemuda itu setelah memberikan tubuh kucing itu pada pemuda didepannya ini. Ditelusurinya sedikit penampilan pemuda ini dari atas hingga bawah, merasa heran karena ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda ini, padahal sudah seminggu lebih ia berada disini dan hampir seluruh penghuni istana ini ia tahu, tapi pemudaa ini, baru pertama kalinya ia jumpai keberadaannya disini.

Pemuda yang merasa ditatap olehnya merasa heran, dan tiba-tiba mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Hibari dengan kedua manic matanya yang berwarna coklat, sangat indah, begitu yang terlintas sejenak di kepala sang carnivore ini.

"A—anoo, A—rigato telah menye – ,"ucapan pemuda itu terpotong sejenak, tiba-tiba raut wajahnyapun berubah pucat. Hibari yang melihatnya merasa heran dan hendak bertanya ada apa gerangan dengan pemuda ini.

"—gomennasai aku harus segera pergi," ujarnya tergesa-gesa pada Hibari, setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, ia berlari meninggalkan Hibari yang hanya bisa terdiam memandanginya, heran.

"Ada apa dengan herbivore itu?" ujarnya pelan, masih penasaran dengan gelagat pemuda itu dan juga apa yang menyebabkannya bertingkah seolah-olah melihat hantu, pergi dengan terburu-buru.

"Are? Ternyata Hibari no Ojousama rupanya," tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Hibari.

"Apa maumu herbivore?" ujarnya tajam pada pemuda berambut nanas didepannya saat ini.

"My, my, tenanglah Hibari-sama, saya hanya ingin menyapa anda saja," ujarnya dengan nada yang dibuat lembut namun kedengaran cukup aneh ditelinga Hibari.

"Kau tak perlu berbasa-basi denganku, herbivore busuk," ujarnya makin tajam.

"Khufuufufufu, ternyata Hibari-sama sedang dalam High-tension rupanya," ujar Mukuro – sang pemuda berkepala nanas—pada Hibari yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Jika tak ada hal penting yang perlu kau sampaikan padaku, aku pergi," ujarnya kemudian.

"Hanya satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan pemuda tadi?" ujar Mukuro kemudian, kali ini terdengar keseriusan dari nadanya.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Hibari, yang merupakan jawaban yang tak ingin didengar oleh Mukuro.

"Aaa—, ternyata begitu baiklah, kalau begitu saya undur diri terlebih dahulu Hibari-sama," ujarnya kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hibari.

"Bukan berarti kau boleh seenaknya bicara dengan mainanku, yang mulia Hibari-sama," ujarnya pelan begitu melewati Hibari, terlihat seringaian yang terlukis dibibirnya.

"Apa maksudnya, herbivore itu?"ujar Hibari yang masih bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Mukuro barusan.

Seketika itu juga, angin yang tadinya berhembus sepoi-sepoi tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat keras, hingga membuat beberapa ranting yang sudah tua ikut terbawa. Sepertinya akan ada pertanda akan hal buruk segera terjadi…

**::6927::**

"Katakan padaku Tsunayoshi, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan pemuda itu?" ujarnya padaku, ia kini berada diatas tubuhku, mengikatkan tali pada kedua lenganku.

"Sakit!" pekikku pelan, takut jika aku mengeluarkan suara yang lebih besar ia akan membuatku semakin menderita

"Maka dari itu katakana padaku Tsunayoshi," ujarnya penuh penekanan padaku, semakin mengencangkan ikatan tali pada tanganku.

"AHK!" pekikku pelan.

"Su—sungguh, aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih saja padanya, hanya itu, sungguh," ujarku pelan sambil meringis menahan rasa perih dikedua tanganku.

"Benarkah?" ujarnya lagi dengan nada meminta kepastian padaku.

"Sungguh, hanya itu yang aku bicarakan," ujarku disertai anggukan padanya.

"Hmm, tapi kau tetap harus dihukum, Tsunayoshi," ujarnya lagi padaku, kali ini ia bicara didekat telingaku, dapat kurasakan hembusan nafasnya yang menggelitikku.

"A—apa? Ta-tapi aku tidak berbohong," ujarku membela diri, mataku menatapnya takut.

"Memang, tapi kau nakal, kau keluar tanpan seijin dariku, bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan kalau kau tak boleh keluar sejengkalpun dari kamar ini tanpa seijin dariku, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun?" ujarnya sambil menggigit sedikit leher dan juga cuping telingaku, membuat sekujur tubuhku merinding geli.

"I—itu, a—aku salah, maafkan aku," ujarku dengan nada sedikit bergetar, tak kutatap matanya, kepalaku hanya kutundukkan yang menyebabkan dagu dan juga leherku menempel.

"Tak ada kata maaf untuk anak nakal sepertimu, Tsunayoshi, jadi bersiaplah menerima hukumanmu, SEKARANG!" ujarnya dengan tekanan pada kalimat terakhir. Kini ia berusaha menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku, namun cukup susah karena kepalaku terus kugelengkan kekanan dan kekiri.

"Tidak, jangan kumohon, hemmpp – ," ujarku padanya yang dengan cepat dapat ia bungkam bibirku dengan menarik kepalaku agar aku bisa menatapnya lurus.

"Sudah kukatakan, hukuman tetap hukuman," ujarnya padaku. Tubuhku semakin ditindih oleh tubuhnya saat ini. Membuatku merasa sedikit sesak karena tekanan tubuh dari atasku.

"Ja—ngan, ja—hemmppp…" ujarku tak begitu jelas karena ia lagi-lagi melumat bibirku dengan bibirnya.

""Nggghhhh.. hemppp… Phuaahh, hah.. hah.." akhirnya aku berhasil melepaskan bibirku darinya.

"Tidak, jangan, TIDAAAKK!" hanya teriakan itulah yang terakhir keluar dari mulutku. Setelahnya kalian dapat pikirkan apa yang terjadi padaku. Hanya desahan yang tak kuinginkan keluar dari mulutku, hal yang sama yang terus saja ia lakukan padaku selama seminggu lebih ini.

Menodai tubuhku…

**::6927::**

"Ohime-sama," ujar para pelayan yang kini berada dalam kamarku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pelan.

"Tubuh anda?" ujar salah satunya padaku menatap khawatir.

"Tak apa, aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini," ujarku menjelaskan, walaupun begitu kenyataannya aku masih belum bisa menerimanya dan kurasa merekapun tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini, dapat kulihat dari perhatian yang mereka berikan padaku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu beristirahatlah, Ohime-sama, kami permisi dulu," uajr mereka setelah selesai membantuku berganti pakaian, dan kemudian keluar sambil membawa barang-barang yang sudah kotor. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku pada mereka.

Setelah mereka pergi aku berusaha untuk memejamkan kedua mataku, tapi nihil, entah kenapa tak berhasil. Dan dapat kurasakan dalam perutku seperti ada yang tengah mengaduk-aduknya, tenggorokankupun kering, aku haus ingin minum sesuatu. Kulirikkan mataku kearah meja yang berada disamping ranjangku, kulihat ada segelas susu yang belum sempat aku minum tadi. Kududukkan tubuhku, dan kugapai segelas susu itu, dengan segera aku meminumnya perlahan, terasa susu itu masuk ke tenggorokanku mengalir melewatinya. Setelahnya ku letakkan kembali gelas kosong itu pada meja tadi. Baru saja hendak kurebahkan lagi tubuhku, tapi perutku mulai berontak, tiba-tiba mual yang begitu sangat terasa menjalar di tenggorokanku, akupun berlari menuju kearah kamar mandi yang tak begitu ajuh dari ranjang ini. Sesampainya di kamar mandi, kukeluarkan semua isi perutku dan juga susu yang sempat aku minum barusan mengalir keluar begitu saja. Kepelaku menjadi semakin pusing dan juga rasa mualku tak kunjung hilang padahal aku sudah mengeluarkan isi dalam perutku. Tubuhku lemas lagi, segera kuseret kedua kakiku menuju kearah ranjang, kurebahkan diriku diatasnya. Kutekan sisi kepalaku setidaknya dapat mengurangi sedikit rasa pusing yang kurasakan.

"Ada apa denganku?" gumamku pelan, merasa bahwa tubuhku tak nyaman, seperti masuk angin tapi bukan.

"Perutku sakit," ujarku pelan, setelahnya akupun memejamkan mataku, pingsan karena kelelahan.

**Tsuzuku…**

**Terimakasih sudah mampir kesini…..**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu, Minnasan…^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love in antiquity…..**

**Rated: M and M-Preg**

**Pair: Rokudo Mukuro x Sawada Tsunayoshi 6927**

**Disclaimer : Amano Akira**

**Genre : Drama, Romance Angst and Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : BL, YAOI, MATURE CONTENT, ET**C…. banyak banget Typo-nya…. Tolong maklumin ya, authornya ceroboh (amat sangat ceroboh) padahal udah author cek tapi masih ada juga. Hhaaa….

**Read and Review please**? v(^o^)v

**Summary:**

Kesucian sebagai seorang abdi dewa direnggut oleh seorang anak raja yang akan segera mewarisi kerajaan dari sang ayahanda. Pemuda yang tak tahu apa-apa, yang berhati bersih tiba-tiba dihadapkan pada pekatnya kegelapan.

**#Sixth chapter**

"Bisakah kalian memanggilkan tabib untukku?" tanyaku pada kedua pelayanku yang tengah membantuku memakai pakaian.

"Apakah anda sakit, Ohime-sama?" ujar seorang pelayan yang nampak khawatir padaku.

"Aku rasa hanya sedikit pusing saja, aku butuh obat," ujarku lagi pada mereka, yang ditanggapi dengan desahan nafas lega.

"Baiklah nanti saya panggilkan tabib untuk anda Ohime-sama," ujarnya sambil membenahi tatanan manic-manik dirambutku.

"Arigatou," ujarku tulus pada mereka.

Entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang aneh pada tubuhku, terasa mual tiap kali aku melihat makanan yang mengandung lemak ataupun mencium wangi-wangian yang menyengat, dan juga tadi ketika aku terbangun dari tidurku kurasakan kepalaku sedikit pening, dan juga badanku masih lumayan lemas untuk kubawa beranjak dari atas ranjang menuju kearah kamar mandi. Maka dari itu aku meminta kedua pelayan yang setia dan selalu menemaniku itu untuk memanggilkan seorang tabib. Dan merekapun menyetujuinya, aku lega.

"Istirahatlah lagi, Ohime-sama, saya akan pergi memanggil tabib sebentar," ujar salah seorang diantara mereka padaku, sedangkan yang seorang lagi tengah sibuk merapikan kamarku saat ini.

"Baiklah," ucapku padanya. Kurebahkan kembali tubuhku diatas ranjang ini, menatap nanar kearah langit-langit kamar yang menjulang tinggi itu.

"Nee, apa hari ini dia juga akan kemari?" tanyaku pada pelayan yang masih membereskan meja nakas yang tak jauh dari ranjang ini.

""Saya rasa tidak Ohime-sama, Mukuro-sama sedang ditugaskan untuk mengantar rombongan dari pihak Kerajaan Naminori kembali keperbatasan," papar sang pelayan padaku.

"Begitu.." ujarku pelan, masih menatap langit-langit kamar yang berada diatasku.

"Apa ada masalah Ohime-sama?" tanyanya padaku, sejenak berhenti dari pekerjaannya membersihkan meja nakas itu dan kemudian memandangiku.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa bisa bernafas untuk hari ini," ujarku ambigu padanya, dapat kulirik sedikit raut wajahnya mengatakan kebingungan dalam menangkap maksud ucapanku barusan.

"Setidaknya hari ini aku bisa lega karena ia tak akan kemari," paparku menjelaskan ucapanku sebelumnya pada pelayan itu.

"Ah, saya mengerti," ujarnya kemudian berbalik lagi mengerjakan sisa pekerjaannya.

"Apa menurutmu suatu hari nanti aku bisa keluar dari sini?" tanyaku padanya. Kali ini kusandarkan punggungku pada kepala ranjang agar aku bisa menatap dirinya.

"Saya juga kurang tahu Ohime-sama," ujarnya setelah beberapa detik menghentikan pergerakan bersih-bersihnya karena pertanyaanku yang tiba-tiba, kulihat ia juga ragu akan jawabannya atas pertanyaanku itu.

"Pasti tidak akan bisa, heh, sudah kuduga," ujarku pelan, kutundukkan kepalaku menatap kearah jari-jemariku yang saling terpaut diatas selimut yang kugunakan.

"Ohime-sama?" ujarnya pelan padaku dapat terdengar nada prihatin dari suaranya.

"Sudahlah, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu saat ini, maaf aku mengganggu," ujarku padanya kubaringkan lagi tubuhku keatas ranjang. Dan iapun kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya karena sebelumnya terhenti akibat interupsiku.

TOK TOK TOK

Kudengar ketukan dari arah pintu dan juga suara yang cukup kukenal.

"Ohime-sama, saya datang membawa tabib untuk anda," uajrnya dari luar pintu kepadaku.

"Masuk," ujarku dari dalam. Dan setelah kukatakan kata itu iapun membuka pintu itu dan menampakkan seorang dengan kerudung putih dan dapat kulihat rambut yang sedikit keluar dari kerudung itu, rambut yang berwarna biru.

"Ini tabib yang akan memeriksa anda Ohime-sama," ujar pelayan itu padaku.

"Arigatou," ujarku padanya. Pandanganku kini beralih kepada sosok yang berada dibelakang pelayan itu.

"A—anoo, sa—saya Sawada Tsunayoshi," ujarku agak gugup pada sosok itu, yang entah mengapa aku merasakan hawa yang tak mengenakkan yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu," ujarnya singkat. Kemudian ia memerintahkan pada kedua pelayanku itu untuk meninggalkan kamar ini sebentar, karena ia akan melakukan pemeriksaan padaku.

Kuteguk ludahku dengan paksa, entah mengapa rasanya aka nada hal buruk yang terjadi.

"Ulurkan tangan kirimu padaku," ujarnya padaku.

"I—ini," ucapku masih gugup, kuulurkan tangan kiriku padanya. Ia menempelkan dua buah jarinya pada pergelangan tanganku dan menekannya sedikit, dapat kurasakan tangannya yang dingin menyentuh permukaan kulitku.

"Kapan kau mengalami rasa mual dan pusing?" tanyanya tiba-tiba padaku. Aku agak kaget karenanya.

"E—h? Kurasa dari kemarin," ujarku sambil mengingat-ingat.

"…." hening tak ada sahutan apapun darinya. Aku menatapnya heran, alisku berkerut kulihat ekspresi wajahnya sedikit terkejut ketika meraba pergelangan tanganku tadi.

"A—anoo, apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku?" tanyaku takut-takut padanya.

"Kau hamil," jawabnya singkat yang otomatis membuatku membelalakkan kedua mataku, menatapnya tak percaya akan apa yang ia ucapkan saat ini. Keringat dinginku keluar mengalir menuruni pelipisku.

"Ja—jangan bercanda," akhirnya kukeluarkan kata-kata bantahan itu.

"Aku serius, usia kandungan anda saya perkirakan sudah menginjak hari kedua belas saat ini," paparnya padaku, pandangannya serius, tak ada kebohongan dari tatapan matanya padaku maupun dari suaranya.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Aku laki-laki, dan laki-laki tak mungkin bisa hamil! Kau juga tahu itukan?!" ujarku dengan nada sedikit tinggi padanya. Emosiku kali ini benar-benar mengalir menuju puncak.

"Aku juga tak begitu mengerti, yang pasti itulah yang saya dapat teliti dari keadaan denyut nadi anda," paparnya padaku.

"Ta—tapi, Ha.. Haa.. ," aku tertawa tak menyangka hidupku akan jadi seperti ini.

"Kuharap anda bisa menjaga keadaan mental dan juga tubuh anda, karena usia kehamilan anda masih sangat muda," ujarnya masih menatapku dengan mata datarnya.

"…" aku terdiam memikirkan lagi apa yang ia katakan padaku, kutundukkan kepalaku, kugenggam dengan erat permukaan seprai yang melapisi ranjang ini.

"Aku permisi, minumlah obat ini secara rutin setidaknya bisa mengurangi rasa mual yang anda alami," ujarnya lagi padaku sambil meletakkan beberapa tanaman obat dimeja tepat disebelah ranjangku.

"Tunggu!" ujarku menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tolong jangan beritahukan tentang keadaanku pada siapapun, aku mohon," ujarku padanya.

"Rahasia pasienku akan kujaga, anda tenang saja," ucapnya padaku, paling tidak aku bisa memegang kata-katanya saat ini. Setelahnya iapun pergi meninggalkan diriku dengan pikiran yang kian berkecamuk. Kuraba sedikit perutku yang tertutupi kain tipis, rasa hangat tiba-tiba menjalariku, "Ada kehidupan disini," gumamku pelan. Dan airmatakupun jatuh, tak bisa lagi kutahan. Saat ini aku hamil. Anak hasil dari pembuahan laki-laki itu padaku, anak hasil pemaksaan laki-laki itu padaku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

**::6927::**

"Terima kasih atas kunjungan anda, Hibari-sama," ujar seorang wanita berambut biru keunguan— adik dari pangeran Kerajaan Kokuyo, Chrome Dokuro.

"Hn," balas sang lawan bicara—Pangeran dari Kerajaan Naminori—Hibari Kyouya.

"Oya~ Oyau jawabanmu ketus sekali Hibari-kun~" ujar sang Pangeran Kerajaan Kokuyo—Mukuro Rokudo.

"Diam kau, herbivore!" ujarnya pada Mukuro.

"Khukhukhu.. sebaiknya singkirkan benda itu dari hadapanku, Hibari-kun," ujar Mukuro masih dengan tampang menyebalkannya.

"Che!" dengus Hibari kemudian menurunkan tonfa yang tadi bertengger di tangannya.

"Terima kasih telah mengantar kami, Mukuro-sama," ujar Kusakabe pada Mukuro—sedikit menundukkan badannya, sebagai tanda hormat.

"Sama-sama~" ujar Mukuro masih tetap memasang senyum palsunya.

"Baik, kami pergi dulu, sampai jumpa lagi Mukuro-sama, Chrome-sama," ujar Kusakabe kemudian menunggangi kereta kuda yang telah dimasukki oleh Hibari—sang majikan terlebih dahulu.

"Hati-hati," ujar Chrome sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Akhirnya mereka pergi juga," ujar Mukuro kemudian berbalik meninggalkan wilayah itu.

"Ne~ sikap Niisan tadi mengapa seperti itu sih?" tanya Chrome yang kemudian mengikuti sang kakak.

"Aku muak melihat mereka, ya, hanya itu," ujar si pemilik rambut dengan tatanan mirip buah nanas itu pada gadis manis disampingnya.

"Ne~ Aku masih belum mengerti Niisan," ujar Chrome memajukan sedikit bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya menempel disana—membuat wajahnya yang sudah manis menjadi bertambah imut.

"Dia 'mengganggu' mainanku," ujarnya pada sang adik.

Tanggapan dari sang adik yang sudah mengetahui bagaimana kepribadian sang kakak jika sudah menyangkut barang-barang dengan label 'mainan' yang berarti itu adalah barang yang tidak boleh disentuh, bahkan dilihat oleh orang lain tanpa seijin dirinya. Egoist dan posesive memang, itulah seorang Mukuro Rokudo.

**::6927::**

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" ujarku saat ini masih membenamkan wajahku di sela-sela lututku.

Bingung, memikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan bayi ini, apakah harus kugugurkan? Tapi, ia juga berhak merasakan hidup, haa~ tadi yang kulakukan hanya menghela nafas berat, sangat bingung memikirkan kehidupan baru dalam perutku ini.

TAP..TAP..

Kudengar suara seseorang memasuki kamar ini, dan kuyakinkan itu pasti bajingan—laki-laki brengsek—itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia yang memiliki suara langkah kaki seperti ini.

"Tsunayoshi," ujarnya pelan namun masih dapat terdengar olehku.

Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat kearahku, kudengar suara ranjang yang sedikit berdecit, ia naik ke atas ranjang. Aku masih dalam posisiku semula, tak bergerak sedikitpun. Moodku benar-benar tak bagus saat ini—tentunya karena orang itu.

"Tsunayoshi," ujarnya lagi kali ini dekat dengan telingaku.

Diam. Aku hanya diam tanpa meresponnya sekalipun.

"Rupanya kau memilih diam ya? Baiklah," ujarnya lagi diiringi helaan nafas yang ia buat seolah kecewa. Tanggapan dariku masih tetap sama.

Kurasakan tangannya menelusup dibagian bawahku. Tangannya yang lain ia telusupkan dibalik pakaianku yang tipis, meraba-raba dari bagian pinggang hingga ke dadaku.

Kuso! Jangan lagi! Pikirku.

"Hmm, rupanya kali ini kau lebih kerasa kepala dari biasanya ya?" ujarnya lagi.

Tangan yang ia telusupkan dibagian bawahku kini ia gesek-gesekan dengan kejantananku. Tubuhkubsedikit gemetar merasakan sensasi itu lagi.

"Mmmm.." erangku pelan—sangat pelan—aku tak aka membiarkan ia mendengar desahanku.

"Oya~oya, mengapa kau tahan, Tsunayoshi?" ujarnya lagi padaku. Kuso! Rupanya ia mendengar erangan kecilku itu.

Brengsek! Ujarku dalam hati. Kamisama kuatkanlah aku, kali ini kumohon! Batinku saat ini.

"Che!" umpatnya entah pada siapa karena aku tak melihatnya.

"Membosankan!" ujarnya lagi kemudian ia menghentikan tindakannya pada tubuhku. Suara ranjang kembali berdecit, rupanya ia telah menuruni ranjang.

TAP..TAP…

Kudengar lagi langkah kakinya meninggalkan kamar ini.

DEG..DEG..

Suara degupan jantungku terdengar, masih tak beraturan. Syukurlah kali ini aku aman, entah mengapa ia tak langsung menyentuhku saat tadi. Tapi, ini hanya sementara, ya, aku tahu. Hanya kali ini saja aku berhasil lolos, lain kali tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan seperti ini.

Kamisama, sampai kapan engkau akan menyiksaku? Sampai kapan ini semua akan berlanjut? Tolonglah kami, hanya padamu aku berharap.

**Tsuzuku…**

Maaf untuk balasan dari reviewminna belum bisa ku balas. something trouble in here...nanti kuusahakan buat balasnya ya... sekali lagi maaf.. makasih... ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Love in antiquity…..**

**Rated: M and M-Preg**

**Pair: Rokudo Mukuro x Sawada Tsunayoshi 6927**

**Disclaimer : Amano Akira**

**Genre : Drama, Romance Angst and Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : BL, YAOI, MATURE CONTENT, ET**C…. banyak banget Typo-nya…. Tolong maklumin ya, authornya ceroboh (amat sangat ceroboh) padahal udah author cek tapi masih ada juga. Hhaaa….

**Read and Review please**? v(^o^)v

**Summary:**

Kesucian sebagai seorang abdi dewa direnggut oleh seorang anak raja yang akan segera mewarisi kerajaan dari sang ayahanda. Pemuda yang tak tahu apa-apa, yang berhati bersih tiba-tiba dihadapkan pada pekatnya kegelapan.

**#Seventh chapter**

"Hiks.. Hiks…"

"Siapa?"

"Hiks..hiks…hiks.."

"Hoe! Herbivore tunjukkan dirimu!"

"Huhuhuhu..hiks…hiks.."

"Kuso! Ho—"

"Kau?!"

"Hiks.. hiks.."

"Herbivore?!"

"….."

"AAGGGHHH!"

"Hoe?! Hoe?!"

"ARGGHHHHH!"

"Hoe?! Herbivore!"

"ARGGHH—"

BRUG

Suara debamam keras terdengar dari sebuah ruangan dengan penerangan yang cukup minim, suara yang disebabkan oleh jatuhnya sesosok tubuh dari sebuah sofa yang berwarna merah gelap itu.

"Mimpi apa tadi itu? Che!" umpatnya sambil mengelus bagian belakangnya yang terasa sedikit sakit karena tiba-tiba mencium lantai berlapis marmer itu.

"Kuso!'ujar sosok itu.

'Tapi, tatapannya seperti memintaku untuk menolongnya. Tapi? Menolong dari apa? Ah—, lebih tepatnya dari siapa? Kuso! Padahal sedikit lagi aku bisa melihat wajah,' umpatnya didalam hati.

"Hn," dengusnya pelan. Iapun berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya yang terlihat 'tidak dia' sekali. Melangkah menuju kearah sebuah pintu dengan lambang khas Kerajaan Naminori di tengah-tengahnya.

**::6927::**

"Ne, Haru-san," ujarku pada seorang pelayan yang beberapa bulan ini menemaniku.

"Ohime-sama, sa—saya tidak enak jika dipanggil seperti itu, bisakah memanggil saya seperti biasanya?" ujarnya sambil menyembunyikan sedikit semburat pink yang berhasil tertangkap oleh kedua mataku.

"Aku lebih suka memanggilmu seperti itu,' ujarku sambil menatapnya.

"Ta—tapi Ohime-sama?" ujarnya antara malu atau takut, malu karena panggilan akrabku untuknya ataukah takut karena menyalahi aturan. Entahlah..

"Bolehkah?" tanyaku menuntut jawaban 'ia' darinya.

"… Sa—saya.." ujarnya masih ragu.

"Bolehkan, Haru-san?" ujarku lagi pada gadis berambut coklat gelap itu.

Semenjak ia menemaniku saat pertama kali aku ditempatkan ditempat ini. Ialah pelayan yang bisa sedikit kupercayai. Hal yang membuatku cukup yakin adalah sosoknya yang sangat mirip dengan salah satu sahabat Kyoko yang juga berarti sahabatku, bahkan namanyapun sama, Myuura Haru. Seorang gadis bersurai dark brown dengan poni sampingnya, seorang gadis yang kukenal baik hati dan juga sering sekali menyimpulkan hal-hal yang masih belum pasti menjadi sebuah hal yang aneh dengan pemikirannya sendiri—dan itulah yang menjadikannya gadis yang menarik. Hanya bedanya, Myuura Haru yang kini berdiri menghadapku memiliki sebuah tahi lalt disebelah mata kirinya.

"Ba—baiklah, Ohime-sama," ujarnya menunduk tanpa menatapku, dengan nada tak terima namun tak berani untuk menolak. Akupun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih, Haru-san," ujarku padanya dengan tambahan sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahku,memang hanya sebuah senyuman kecil—namun itu adalah senyum pertama yang ku miliki semenjak berada disini.

"Aaa—" ujarnya melihatku yang sedang tersenyum.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanyaku melihat wajahnya yang heran itu.

"Tidak, hanya saja ini pertama kalinya saya melihat Ohime-sama tersenyum seperti itu. Rasanya wajah anda lebih segar dari sebelum-sebelumnya," ujarnya padaku terlihat ada rasab kagum di kedua binary matanya saat memandangku.

"Ehee.. " tawaku kecil.

"Nee~ Ohime-sama, apa ada yang mengganggu pikiran anda?" pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba dan membuat keningku sedikit berkerut menanggapinya.

"E? Maksudmu?" tanyaku kembali padanya.

"I—itu, beberapa hari ini, saya melihat sepertinya anda lebih sering melamun dari pada biasanya, aa—, maksud saya lebih terlihat murung karena memikirkan sesuatu, entah apa tapi saya tidak mengetahuinya, maka dari itu saya ingin menyakannya kepada anda, Ohime-sama, maafkan atas kelancangan saya," ujarnya sambil terus membungkukkan badannya dalam sambil meminta maaf. Aku yang melihatnya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah yang bagiku lucu itu darinya.

"Ha ha ha ha, sudah, sudah, tak apa, ha aha…" ujarku di tengah tawaku. Ia memandangiku dengan heran.

"O—ohime-sama?" ujarnya.

"….." aku diam sambil memandang kedua kakiku yang kini tengah terendam dengan air hangat/

"Nee~ Haru-san, bisakah aku mempercayaimu?" ujarku membuka pembicaraan yang kali ini lebih serius tanpa menatap kearahnya.

"E—eh?" ujarnya kaget menanggapi pertanyaanku.

"Bisakah, bisakah aku memberikan kepercayaanku padamu untuk kau pegang?" ujarku kali ini dengan menatap jauh kedalam kedua bola mata yang berwarna senada dengan warna rambutnya itu.

"Ohime-sama.." ujarnya pelan, ia melangkah mendekatiku perlahan, matanya masih terus menatapku.

"Hanya kau yang saat ini bisa kuharapkan, jadi bisakah kau melakukannya?" ujarku lagi masih menatapnya.

"Jika itu bisa membantu anda, saya bersedia Ohime-sama," ujarnya mantap.

"….." aku terdiam sebelum memulai apa yang akan aku katakan. Iapun hanya melihatku, sambil menunggu reaksiku yang selanjutnya.

"Aku hamil. Sekarang telah memasuki minggu ketiga. Tentu saja ini anaknya. Anak laki-laki biadab itu."

"…"

"Kau tahu? Kau mungkin tak akan percaya akan perkataanku saat ini. Tapi itulah kenyataanya. Akupun tak tahu mengapa aku bisa hamil. Hanya saja, aku tengah memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku dan juga anak ini nantinya. Aku bingung, rasanya apapun yang kupikirkan selalu saja menemukan jalan buntu. Aku tahu aku ini tidak pintar, tapi sebodoh-bodohnya diriku, aku masih bisa berpikir dengan baik, tapi untuk hal ini aku tak yakin."

TES..TES..TES..

Kurasakan kedua tanganku basah oleh tetesan air. Ku tengadahkan wajahku yang tadinya menunduk, menatap kearahnya yang kini tengah berlinang air mata.

"Eeh?" ujarku bingung, lebih tepatnya heran melihat reaksi darinya saat ini.

"Maafkan saya, sungguh maafkan saya Ohime-sama, Hiks..hiks.. Saya tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk anda, sungguh saya pelayan yang tak becus, saya manusia yang tak berbudi, sa—"

"Bukan salahmu," ujarku memotong ucapannya. Kuhapus lelehan air mata yang mengalir cukup deras tersebut.

"Ohime-sama? Hiks.. hiks.. maafkan saya, hu hu hu…"

"Sudahlah, hentikan tangismu, rupanya kau gadis yang cengeng ya? He he he.."

"Hiks.. Hu hu.." isaknya kecil.

"Sudahlah… Hiks.. kau membuatku mengeluarkannya lagi.. hiks.. hhu huhu.." ujarku kini air mataku pun ikut mengalir di kedua pipiku.

"Maafkan saya Ohime sama, huh u.." ujarnya sambil menyeka air matanya. Kemudian ia memelukku. Kurasakan sebuah pelukan hangat yang selam ini kuharapkan, dan darinya aku mendapatkan hal tersebut. Kupeluk kembali tubuh yang hampir setara dengan tubuhku itu. Aku tetap menangis. Namun kali ini aku menangis tidak sendiri, ada seseorang yang menemaniku, ya, seorang yang saat ini menjadi salah satu sandaranku, di tempat ini.

**::6927::**

Di sebuah ruangan rahasia yang berada di bawah tanah, Istana Kokuyo. Ruangan dimana hanya dirinya yang tahu, ruangan yang sengaja ia bangun untuk menyimpan 'benda berharga' miliknya, hanya miliknya.

TAP.. TAP..TAP..

"Khu fu fu fu, kau semakin cantik dan kuat,'' ujarnya setelah sampai ditempat ia menyimpan benda tersebut.

Ia berdiri disana. Ditengah ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna ungu. Dengan penerangan yang saat ini sangat minim—hanya sebuah lilin yang ia pegang. Iapun melangkah pelan menuju kesebuah tangga yang menuju kesebuah altar. Diletakkannya lilin yan ia pegang itu disana, kemudian dengan sekejap mata ruangan itu terang benderang. Semua lilin yang terpasang di kiri-kanannya kini telah menyala.

Ia berdiri sambil menatap kesekeliling ruangan itu. Melihat dinding-dinding yang penuh dengan lukisan wajah seseorang. Iapun tersenyum ketika melihat lukisan-lukisan tersebut.

"Khu khu khu, HA HA HA.. Hemmbb.. Aha ha ha…" tawanya ketika beberapa kali menatap penuh arti pada lukisan yang bergantung disana-sini tersebut.

"Suatu saat nanti, kau pasti jadi milikku, khu khu khu…" ujarnya setelah ia tertawa dengan puas di ruangan tersebut.

Dan dengan perlahan iapun mendekati sebuah lukisan yang merupakan lukisan terbesar yang tergantung di ruangan tersebut. Lukisan wajah seseorang yang sedang tersenyum. Ia menelusuri wajah orang dalam lukisan tersebut, perlahan. Kemudian ia mendekati lukisan itu, menciumnya sekilas kemudian menjilatinya layaknya anak kecil yang menjilat sebuah permen—manis.

"Tunggulah saat itu tiba, sayang… Fu fu fu fu.." ujarnya sambil memandang lukisan yang masih terdiam ditempatnya itu.

Setelah puas dengan kegiatan yang ia lakukan, kini iapun beranjak meninggalkan ruangan favoritnya. Ditiupnya lilin yang tadi ia letakkan di atas altar tersebut, membuat ruangan tersebut menjadi gelap. Walaupun demikian, ia yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan ruangan itu dengan mudah membawa kedua kakinya agar melangkah keluar dari sana.

Sungguh, hal yang tak pernah diketahui oleh orang lain di Istana itu, hanya ia yang tahu dan seoarng lagi, yang ia yakini tak akan bisa memberitahu bahwa ada tempat lain ynag sangat tersembunyi dari lingkungan istana.

**::6927::**

"A—apa lagi yang kau inginkan, hah?!" teriakku pada sosok yang paling kubenci saat ini.

"Oya~ oya~ aku hanya meninggalkanmu empat hari tapi kelakuanmu sungguh kasar sekali padaku, Tsunayoshi?" ujarnya dilembut-lembutkan. Membuatku semakin jijik mendengarnya.

"Pergi kau, brengsek!" teriakku lagi kali ini ku lempari ia dengan benda yang pertama kali kusentuh.

BRAK.. BRUK.. PRAK..

"Che!" umpatnya kesal atas apa yang kulakukan.

PLAK

Ia menamparku. Keras. Hingga menimbulkan warna merah dan sedikit warna biru akibat memar di pipi sebelah kiriku.

"CHE!" umpatku sambil meludahkan darah akibat pinggiran bibirku yang sedikit robek karena tamparannya itu.

"Yare~ yare~, semakin ku tinggal kau semakin nakal ya? Tsunayoshikun," ujarnya.

Ada kekesalan yang terpancar di sana, ketika ku tatap mata dwi warnanya itu. Entah mengapa kali ini aku tak begitu takut lagi pada sosok didepannku ini. Mungkin karena bawaan dari nyawa yang masih bersemayam diperutku ini, aku menjadi lebih berani untuk melawannya, hal positif untukku saat ini.

"Binatang sepertimu memang pantas mendapatkannya!" seruku tepat di depan wajahnya. Mungkin ada beberapa liurku yang muncrat mengenainya. Biarkan saja.

"Hem.." ujarnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba ia menariik lenganku dengan kasar, menarikku menuju ke sebuah ruangan tak jauh dari kamarku yang ku tahu itu adalah tempat untuk berendam.

Dengan kasar ia melemparku kedalam kolam besar dengan air panas yang berbentuk bulat itu.

"AUCH!" pekikku merasakan sakit di sikuku karena berbenturan langsung dengan pinggiran kolam itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengajarimu lagi cara bagaimana bersikap kepada ku, Tsunayoshi?" ujarnya yang kini ikut masuk kedalam kolam itu.

"Cuih!" ujarku kali ini sambil membuang muka.

"Dengar. Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan aku tak menyukai anak nakal, Tsunayoshi," ujarnya sambil menekan jarinya di kedua pinggir bibirku saat ini. Mencengkram kuat tempat yang tadi sempat mengeluarkan darah karenanya.

"Kkhh…." Gumamku tak jelas karena kedua belah pipiku ia cengkram dengan eratnya. Membuatku sulit untuk berbicara.

"Kau ingat apa hukuman jika kau melawanku, Tsunayoshi?" ujarnya lagi. Ia tekan tubuhnya semakin merapat kearahku. Membuatku terpojok.

"Khkh.. hahihah!" ujarku tak jelas.

BREEETTT…

Tiba- tiba kurasakan air panas semakin menembus kulitku. Baju yang kukenakan dengan mudah dirobeknya. Dapat kulihat bagian-bagian dari robekan pakaian itu melayang menjauh terbawa arus air di kolam ini.

"…KKHH!" aku ingin menjerit tapi tak bisa, ia masih menahan tangannya di kedua pipiku.

Saat ini yang aku pikirkan hanyalah keadaan nyawa baru dalam tubuhku. Aku tak ingin melukai nyawa baru yang tak tahu apa-apa itu. Aku tak ingin menambah dosaku pada-Nya.

Kugigit keras salah satu jarinya yang berada di dekat bibirku hingga berdarah. Ia memekik pelan. Kugunakan kesempatan itu untuk lari darinya secepat mungkin dan yang ku bisa. Berat! Langkah kakiku terasa sangat berat.

Sepertinya ia sangat marah padaku. Mengapa aku tahu? Tentu saja, belum sempat aku mencapai pinggiran kolam ia sudah terlebih dahulu menarikku dengan sangat kasar, membuat tulang punggunggku berbenturan keras dengan salah satu sisi kolam. Aku hanya bisa memekik akibat perbuatannya itu.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal, Tsunayoshi!" serunya padaku.

Tanpa kutahu, ia dengan kasar menekan kepalaku agar terendam sepenuhnya kedalam air yang panas itu.

Sesak! Aku butuh udara, namun ia tetap menekan kepalaku semakin jauh kedasar kolam. Kuso! Kemana? Kemanakah kekuatanku sebagi laki-laki? Mengapa sulit sekali untuk melawan orang ini?!

Kupukul-pukul tangan yang masih berusaha menahan kepalaku agar tetap berada didalam air.

"Blubb..blubb..llubb.." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Bagaimana hah?! Ini salahmu Tsunayoshi! Kau selalu membangkana apa yang kukatakan! Kau tak pernah bersikap manis padaku, jadi rasakan ini! Fufufu… aha ha ha… HA HA HAA.." ujarnya menikmati acara membenamkan kepalaku kedalam air saat ini.

Selang beberapa detik, kudengar sebuah suara yang cukup kukenal meneriakkan namaku, setelahnya kepalaku pusing dan kesadaranku pun mendadak hilang.

"OHIME-SAMA?!"

**::6927::**

"Ne~ Reborn-san, sampai sekarang tak ada kabar sama sekali tentang Tsuna-kun, sebenarnya ia pergi kemana?"

"….."

"Tidakkah kita melakukan sesuatu? Aku sangat khawatir padanya, ne~ Reborn,"

"…"

"Anehnya beberapa hari ini aku memimpikan hal buruk terjadi pada Tsuna-kun, mimpi itu sangat mengerikan, aku hanya bisa melihat ia merintih meminta pertolongan, sungguh aku merasa sangat takut," ujar Kyoko pada sosok bayi didepannya.

"Singkatnya, akupun tak bisa melakukan sesuatu, hanya dirinya yang bisa menentukan takdirnya sendiri, itu jika ia kuat," ujar sosok bayi itu dengan tenang.

'Harus! Ia harus bisa bertambah kuat, karena ia adalah muridku, oho~' batin sosok bayi yang bernama Reborrn—sang kepala kuil tempat dimana Tsuna dkk mengabdi.

"Haa~ aku merindukan sosoknya," ujar Kyoko menatap langit diatasnya yang tengah berawan.

"Aku… juga.." ujar Reborn pelan menatap kearah sama dengan tatapan gadis berambut coklat kekuningan itu.

**::6927::**

"ASTAGA, OHIME-SAMA?!" pekiknya yang berdiri diambang pintu sambil memandang ngeri kearah sosok pria berambut mirip nanas yang tengah berusaha menenggelamkan sosok bersurai coklat itu.

"Mukuro-sama, ja—jangan lakukan itu?!" serunya kemudian dengan cepat ia berlari menuju kearah dua sosok itu. Entah dari mana ia mendapat kekuatan untuk melakukan hal tersebut, entah dari mana rasa takut yang ia miliki pada sosok bersurai mirip nanas itu kini tak ia hiraukan, yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanya mengeluarkan sosok bersurai coklat yang ia lihat sudah hampir lemas itu.

"Che!"ujar Mukuro kemudian melepaskan tekanan dari tangannya pada kepala yang masih berada dalam air itu. Memandang gadis didepannya itu dengan pandangan tak suka. Tak suka karena acaranya diganggu.

"Ha—a—ru…" ujar sosok bersurai coklat iru pada sosok gadis yang tengah memapahnya. Berusaha menghentikan tindakan nekatnya untuk menghadapi pemuda nanas itu.

"Ohime-sama?! Bertahanlah, saya akan membantu anda," ujarnya sambil membantu pemuda manis itu berdiri dan mengambil nafas dengan benar.

"Yare~ yare~ rupanya kau punya pengikut setia disini, heh?!" ujar pria bersurai nanas itu pada sosok didepannya.

"Muku—"

"Dia bukan pengikutku!" seru pemuda manis itu setelah ia bisa bernafas dengan normal.

"Ara~ jangan berbohong padaku, Tsunayoshi," ujarnya, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya meremehkan ucapanku.

"Terserah! Aku tak perduli kau menganggap ia apa, karena itu bukan urusanmu!" ujarku lagi, ia semakin memacu emosiku saat ini. Aku marah. Kesal. Aku tak suka jika orang yang kuanggap penting ia remehkan seperti itu.

"…." Hening. Entah mengapa suasana ini terasa aneh bagiku.

Dan benar saja, tak ada beberapa detik, ia dengan cepat menghampiriku—ralat kali ini bukan aku, tapi Haru—Dengan cepat ia memisahkanku dengan gadis itu, membuatku sedikit terhuyung karena dorongan darinya.

"AHKK!" teriak Haru kesakitan.

"LEPASKAN GADIS ITU BRENGSEK!" ujarku berang melihat pria itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang tadi ia lakukan padaku.

"Khu fu fu fu, ini yang kau inginkan bukan? Bukankah menyenangkan ketika melihat bagaimana nyawa gadis melayang didepan matamu, Tsunayoshi?" ujarnya menatapku.

"Kkhh…" aku hanya bisa melihatnya.

Sanggupkah aku kehilangan orang yang sudah sangat baik padaku didepan mataku? Sanggupkah aku? Tak adakah hal yang bisa kulakukan? Haruskah hanya karena diriku, nyawa seseorang menjadi taruhannya?

"… Hentikan," ujarku pelan sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Are~ apakah kau mengatakan sesuatu?" ujarnya

"Hentikan, Mukuro," kali ini aku berujar sedikit lebih jelas dari yang tadi.

"Hemm…"

"Blub..blub..blub.."

"Tolong hentikan Mukuro," ujarku padanya kali ini kutatap matanya.

"Kau tahu harus apa jika kau ingin menginginkan sesuatu dariku bukan, Tsunayoshi?" ujarnya masih dengan menenggelamkan kepala gadis itu.

Ya, aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Maafkan aku, tapi ini demi menolong temanku.

Perlahan kudekati ia, dekat, dekat dan semakin dekat. Jantungku berdebar keras, campuran marah dan takut. Kuletakkan lenganku dikedua pundakknya, kudekatkan bibirku pada bibirnya.

Muak! Aku muak harus melakukan hal ini. Tapi saat ini hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan.

"….."

"Tolong, hentikan Mukuro-sama," ujarku sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Fu fu fu fu, HA HA HA.. " tawanya keras. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan tekanan tangannya pada kepala gadis itu.

"Lakukan!" perintahnya padaku. Aku hanya bisa menuruti apa yang ia inginkan. Dengan perlahan kubalikkan tubuhku menghadap sisi kolam. Kubungkukkan tubuhku, hingga kini posisiku menungging. Perlahan kugerakkan tanganku menuju kearah lubang yang terdapat dibelahan belakangku. Dengan gemetar, kuraba perlahan. Aku benci. Benci dengan keadaan dimana aku hanya bisa mengalah. Benci melihat diriku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.

"Cepat!" serunya mengagetkanku.

Kumasukkan satu jariku kedalam lubang itu perlahan. Sakit! Dengan hati-hati ku maju mundurkan jariku didalam sana. Tak ada desahan. Tak ada erangan. Kugigit bibir bawahku untuk mengantisipasi hal yang membuatku jijik.

Kini jari keduaku pun kumasukkan kedalam sana, menambah perih yang kurasakan. Namun, kurasa sedikit berkurang karena air yang sedikit memudahkan proses tersebut.

"AHK!" kurasakan sebuah jari yang tentunya bukan milikku menerobos masuk dengan kasar.

"Aku tak mau menunggu, Tsunayoshi," ujarnya. Memasukkan jarinya dengan kasar pada lubangku.

"Ahk! Ba—baiklah, tapi pelan-pelan, tolong," ujarku memohon. Satu hal. Satu hal yang kutakutkan, jika ia melakukan dengan kasar aku takut, nyawa baru dalam tubuhku dalam bahaya. Aku tak ingin ia mati sebelum dapat melihat dunia. Aku tak ingin dosaku semakin bertambah karena tak melindungi nya.

"Oya~ baik, baik," ujarnya kali ini.

'Ada apa dengannya? Baru saja ia bersikap kasar padaku, tapi sekarang dengan mudahnya ia mengambulkan apa yang kuminta? Sebenarnya manusia seperti apa orang itu?' batinku bingung.

"Pemanasan sudah cukup, Tsunayoshi, bersiaplah," ujarnya sambil melepaskan jarinya di lubangku.

Dapat kurasakan benda tumpul itu menyentuh lubangku, bergesekan dengan pinggirannya. Kemudian dengan perlahan benda itu menerobos masuk melalui celah kecil disana.

'Eh? Aneh, mengapa ia bersikap sangat hati-hati?' batinku sambil menahan sedikit perih disana.

"Nnghhhh….." erangnya ketika semua miliknya masuk dengan sepenuhnya.

"Kau masih tetap nikmat, Tsunayoshi," ujarnya sambil menjilat cuping telingaku.

Ia kemudian memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, membuat benda yang berada didalam sana menggesek bagian dalam celah tubuh bagian bawahku. Membuatku sedikit merasakan perih namun sedikit rasa nikmat.

"Nghhhh.." erangnya lagi masih dengan gerakan pelan ia memaju mundurkan miliknya.

"Mmm.. ah.. nggg.." eranganku keluar ketika ia menghantam beberapa kali titik kenikmatanku.

"Ha…ah.." ia menekan-nekan kedua putting susuku. Membuatku merasa geli sekaligus nikmat.

Ia semakin menanamkan miliknya ke tititk terdalam tubuhku.

"AHHH!" erangku keras saat ia melakukannya beberapa kali.

Terus seprti itu, pertama dengan perlahan kemudian dengan kecepatan sedang, lama kelamaan semakin cepat, sangat cepat hingga membuat air liurku menetes bersamaan dengan peluhku.

"Ahh.. nggg… hyaa~"

"Uhkk… seb..nngg..entar.. la.. ahh… gi.. Tsu.. ahhh..nayo.. shi," racaunya ketika ia semakin cepat memaju mundurkan pinggulnya didalam sana. Dapat kurasakan benda dalam tubuhku berkedut pelan. Beberapa saat kemudian, cairan itu menyembur didalam sana. Kurasakan perutku penuh dengan cairannya.

"Ahhhhh…." Erangnya lega, kemudian ia melepaskan benda itu dari dalam tubuhku. Membuat tubuhku yang telah lemas merosot disisi kolam itu. Menenggelamkan sebagian tubuhku di air.

Kulihat gadis yang tadi hampir kehilangan nyawanya karena ku, kini tengah berbaring disisi kolam yang lain. Dapat kulihat nafasnya yang teratur. Syukurlah ia selamat. Syukurlah, Haru-san…

**Tsuzuku…**


	8. Chapter balasan review

hai hai hai...

minna, ogenki desuka?

adakah yang kangen dengan ku

yang kangen ku kasi kecupan atu atu ya nyehehehe~

ini bukan perpanjangan chap atau update chap ya minna~

ini ku khusus buat balas review dari minna...

seperti janji ku yang sebelumnya ku bakal balas reviewnya di 3 chap tapi jadi di chap yang ke 4 ku baru bisa balas... Gomenne minna T_T

okai tanpa banyak nulis lagi (?) kita langsung balas review nyokkk... cekidot! hehehe

*himeko laura dervish cielo: makasi ya cerita abalnya ku dibilang bagus hehe... gede kepala nih ku xixixi.. wah, itu setuju banget, mukanya Tsuna itu lho imut-imut cabang bayi (?) he, wah, bukan cuma ada orang ketiga lho~ hehehe (sedikit bocoran), salam kenal juga ya... makasi udah review ^^

*UzumakiKagari: ooh, itu si muku lagi males bwt nge-rape tsuna, abisnya mau diajak P**p Tsuna masih nolak aje.. xexxee (Tsuna: Sapa yang bikin, hah? bukannya elu yang buat ntu cerita dongo? #author di X-burner ), oh itu di chap ini juga udah kliatan dikit-inget ya dikit lho, dikit.. hehehe, yoshh, makasi udah review ya ^^

*seiya aya: Yaps, ini soalnya authornya kepingin Tsuna hamil, maunya sih buat Hibari aj yang Hamil # author di tonfa , gomenne baru bisa update, hehe makasi udah review^^

*Phoenix Emperor: yahh~ ditunggu aja kelanjutannya yakk.. kalau ku sebut disini kan jadi bocor dunk, hehehe makasi udah review^^

*devilojoshi: hembb... kalau muku cuma suka maenin tsuna tuh,, wah itu r.a.h.a.s.i.a hehhee, wah penasaran ya? di lanjut ya bacanya biar ga penasaran hehehe.. makasi loshi-san udah review hehhehe^^

*Rin-X-Edden: wah makasi sarannya ya... hehe.. mungkin ada beberapa yang hambar coz pas ngetik moodnya kurang 'high quality' hehe #plaakk ngeles , pake lappie, ku ga bisa pke hp, jari-jarinya cepet kaku. hehhe, btw makasi udah review ya ^^

*UzumakiKagari: hehhee, ya pas itu moodnya lagi high dalam satu malam itu ngetik langsung update, tapi krg udah ga bisa, udah sibuk alnya.. hehehe gomenne baru bisa balas.. makasi reviewny ^^

*yuki amano:ya, hibari emang tertarik sama Tsuna, coz Tsuna kan imut, manis, pendek, gtu kya cwe hhehe , yaps udah kejawabkan.. hehe makasi udah review ya ^^

*Guest: a-anou, gomen, ku juga ga tau kalo ada fanfic yang mirip sama cerita ini, ku baru beberapa bulan yang lalu jadi author dan itupun belum tau banyak soal yang nmanya fanfic (Ya, sekarng udah lebih tahu dibanding dulu hehe), dan ini murni ide dari dalam kepalanya ku lho.. hehe, makasi ya udah review disini^^

*Miharu31: makasi, makasi, makasi banget atas sarannya ya Miharu-san, berkat Miharu-san, ku lebih banyak lagi nyari referensi soal EYD sama tokoh-tokoh KHR yang belum ku tahu hehe, makasi banget ya... makasi juga udah review hehe^^ maaf baru bisa ku balas ya, gomen...

*Xxferessa-TanXx:hehhehehee... wah ampe sgitunya hebat... hehhe, makasi juga ya udah review maaf baru bisa balas,, ^^

yakkk... sekian review yang belum sempat ku balas ya...

makasi juga buat yang udah memfavoritkan dan memfollowkan cerita ini, ku sangat-sangat berterima kasih kepada minna...

UzumakiKagari,black roses 00,de-chan love-OPFTNS,devilojoshi,seiya aya,widi orihara,yonaelf, Fujoshi Ren,Phoenix Emperor,Uchy-san,himeko laura dervish cielo.

makasi ya minna m(_ _)m

ku akhiri sampai disini dulu ya,,,

jaa nee...

(^_^)v


	9. Chapter 8

**Love in antiquity…..**

**Rated: M and M-Preg**

**Pair: Rokudo Mukuro x Sawada Tsunayoshi 6927**

**Disclaimer : Amano Akira**

**Genre : Drama, Romance Angst and Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : BL, YAOI, MATURE CONTENT, ET**C…. banyak banget Typo-nya…. Tolong maklumin ya, authornya ceroboh (amat sangat ceroboh) padahal udah author cek tapi masih ada juga. Hhaaa….

**Read and Review please**? v(^o^)v

**Summary:**

Kesucian sebagai seorang abdi dewa direnggut oleh seorang anak raja yang akan segera mewarisi kerajaan dari sang ayahanda. Pemuda yang tak tahu apa-apa, yang berhati bersih tiba-tiba dihadapkan pada pekatnya kegelapan.

**#Eighth chapter**

"Sudah saya katakan pada anda, bukan? Mengapa anda tidak juga memperhatikan apa yang saya katakan?" ia melirik sebentar kearah pemuda berambut coklat yang masih tetap memandang langit-langit kamar itu.

"…." Ia tetap menerawang jauh keatas sana.

"Haa~ tolong perhatikan kesehatan anda, jika anda masih menginginkan anak itu," ia bergegas merapikan perlengkapannya, memasukkan beberapa alat ke dalam kotak yang selalu ia bawa. Melangkah meninggalkan sosok itu sendiri.

"Seandainya, aku juga tak menginginkan bayi ini…. "ia menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Menenggelamkan manik coklat yang indah itu.

'Seandainya aku bisa, aku ingin sekali diberikan kesempatan melihat orang-orang yang kurindukan… walau hanya sekali….' Ia membatin penuh emosi.

**::6927::**

"A—apa yang kau katakan Reborn? Juu—judaime menghilang? Ini sudah 3 bulan sejak ia menghilang? JANGAN BERCANDA!" ia meneriaki bayi yang masih dengan tenang duduk diatas bantalan itu, memutar-mutar cangkir teh yang ia pegang, menghirup aroma teh itu dalam, kemudian meminumnya, tanpa sedikitpun melirik bagaimana ekspresi yang tengah terlukiskan di wajah sosok pria bersurai silver itu.

"Ciaossu, Gokudera," hanya itu yang ia keluarkan ketikan meletakkan cangkir tehnya diatas meja.

"REBORN!" teriaknya tak terima tanggapan dari sang kepala kuil tempat dimana orang yang sangat ia kagumi mengabdi.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau tak mencarinya, hah?! Bukankah kau kepala kuil disini, tidakkah kau khawatir padanya?! JAWAB AKU REBORN!" ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, mungkin karena terlalu eratnya hingga melukai sedikit telapak tangannya akibat kuku-kukunya yang menancap disana.

"Gokudera-kun?" kyoko hanya bisa berdiri memandang sosok bersurai silver itu. Ia juga sudah sangat khawatir akan keadaan dari sahabatnya yang sampai saat ini belum terdengar kabar sama sekali. Namun, entah mengapa ia tahu, kata-kata yang diucapkan Reborn padanya beberapa bulan lalu adalah benar, ia hanya bisa menunggu karena ini semua adalah takdir sahabatnya yang ia sendiripun tak bisa ikut campur didalamnya. Mengenaskan memang karena ia hanya bisa berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun. Tapi ia pun terus berdoa demi keselamatan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Bukankah kau sudah mendengar semua dari Kyoko? Jadi kurasa aku tak lagi perlu memberitahukan apa pun lagi padamu," ia kembali menyesap tehnya, kini hingga tanpa tersisa setetespun.

"…. Khh!" ia menatap kesal kearah sosok bayi itu.

"Baik, jika kau tak bisa, maka aku yang akan melakukannya," ia pun melangkah meninggalkan sosok bayi itu, yang tanpa ia sadari tengah tersenyum penuh makna. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang bayi saat ini tak ada siapapun yang tahu, dan apapun itu semoga saja hal yang baik segera terjadi!

**::6927::**

"Benarkah? Benarkah Niisan harus menikah?" ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali merasa bahwa percakapan yang tengah mereka bicarakan saat ini merupakan hal yang aneh. Ya aneh! Bagi dua orang berkepala nanas itu.

"Oya~ oya~ gossip rupanya cepat menyebar ya?" ia menggedikkan bahunya menanggapi ujaran sang adik didepannya.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan 'mainan' yang kau punya saat ini Niisan?" ia mengambil beberapa rangakaian buah anggur dari dalam mangkuk besar berisi aneka buah-buahan itu. Menggigitnya dengan sensual, membuat sang pemuda berambut biru keunguan itu menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan ke arah sang adik.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan, Tsunayoshi," ia beranjak mengambil beberapa buku dari rak-rak yang berjejer rapi didepannya.

"Hmm.." jawabnya ringan, ia mendekati jendela melihat keluar sana. Memandangi areal luas yang merupakan bagian halaman dari Istanan tempat ia tinggal.

"Lalu, apa yang akan Niisan lakukan padanya?" kembali ia alihkan pandangannya menatap sang kakak yang terlihat asik dengan buku ditangannya.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan membuangnya? Atau menjualnya?" ia mengatakannya dengan santai tanpa beban sedikitpun.

"Jangan terlalu kejam Niisan," ia hanya menggelengkan kepala begitu mendengar jawaban dari kakaknya itu yang tentu saja sudah bisa ia duga sebelumnya.

"Oya~oya~ rupanya kau perhatian juga pada 'mainanku' itu ya, Chrome?" ditutupnya buku yang ia pegang. Diletakkannya lagi di celah buku tepat didepannya. Iapun mengambil minuman yang tersaji di mejanya itu. Menegaknya pelan, kemudian menatap adiknya.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja apa Niisan tak kasian padanya?" ia masih memandang keluar sana, entah mengapa kadang pandangan matanya itu terasa sedikit kosong.

"Khu khu khu… bukankah kau sudah mengenal bagaimana diriku? Kau ingat kata itu tak akan pernah ada dalam hidupku, Chrome," ia mendekat kearah sang adik, ingin melihat apa yang menyibukkan pandangan adikknya tersebut.

"Haa~ terserah Niisan saja," ia mendengus mendengar hal yang beberapa kali memang pernah ia dengar dari kakanya itu.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti, Imouto-ku yang manis," ia mendekatkan kepala sang adik kedada bidangnya, memberikan sedikit elusan sayang di kepala bersurai sama dengannya itu.

'Dan juga Chrome-ku yang kucintai…' batinnya tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu.

**::6927::**

"Membuangku? Atau menjualku?"

"Membuang? Aku?"

"Mem—buangku?"

"Hiks… hiks.. hiks…"

Entah mengapa air mata ini mengalir begitu saja. Yang aku herankan apa alasannya untukku menangis? Untuk apa aku menangis?

Hanya karena aku mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu? Tapi mengapa? Bukankah seharusnya itu bagus? Bagus untukku karena tak perlu lagi berada di tempat ini. Tapi, tapi? Mengapa? Ada rasa yang menusuk-nusuk didada ini, membuatku sesak. Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Aku melangkah terus menelusuri lorong yang bagiku terlihat sangat panjang saat ini.

Awalnya aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar, mencari udara segar untukku dan juga untuk bayi ini. Hal ini sudah biasa kulakukan semenjak 2 minggu yang lalu, dan iapun tak lagi memerangkap diriku di kamar itu, justru ia yang mengijinkan aku untuk sesekali berjalan-jalan di luar kamar, tapi tetap dengan penjagaan yang ketat. Dan semenjak itulah pertama kalinya ia bersikap sebagai seorang manusia menurutku.

Rute yang sama yang selalu kutelusuri jika berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Lorong sepi namun masih dengan penjagaan ketat dimana-mana. Dan ketika aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk melewati satu lorong dimana lorong itu adalah lorong menuju ke sebuah perpustakaan. Sayup sayup aku mendengar suaranya dan suara seorang gadis, yang kuyakin itu adalah suara adiknya—sepengetahuan yang disampaikan oleh Haru padaku.

Karena penasaran akupun menguping sedikit pembicaraan mereka. Dan tanpa kusadari apa yang kudengar membuatku membeku sejenak didepan pintu itu. Menatapnya nanar,seolah aku baru saja melihat sesosok mahkluk yang sangat mengerikan. Tak mau berlama-lama disitu yang berujung sebuah tuduhan mendengar pembicaraan orang tanpa izin, akupun bergegas menjauh dari sana. Melangkah kembali menuju kamarku—yang kurasa lebih baik berdiam disana.

Sesampainya disana, kubukan pintu itu cepat dan kututup dengan cepat pula. Aku mulai mengatur nafasku pelan-pelan, keringatku mengucur—entah karena aku sedikit berlari kecil atau karena perasaan yang aneh ini, kucari sebuah obat yang kusembunyikan dari orang lain, yang kudapat dari tabib itu, yang berguna untuk menenangkan emosiku.

Ketelan bulat-bulat kapsul-kapsul berwarna merah itu. Kutunggu sampai efek obat itu bekerja, dan setelah beberpa menit efeknya pun terasa, sedikit demi sedikit keringat dingin dan juga perasaanku sedikit lebih tenang dari pada sebelumnya.

"Iapun tak menginginkannya…" ujarku tanpa sadar, akupun jatuh terduduk didekat ranjang itu, mataku terasa sangat berat, mensugestikan diriku untuk segera menutupnya. Kali ini aku berteima kasih pada obat yang diberikan oleh tabib itu.

**::6927::**

"Ada apa ini?!" ujarnya bergegas menuju keramaian di aula Istana Dalam. Rupanya terjadi kekacauan yang cukup parah menyerang Istananya. Ia yang sedang menikmati acara bersantainya merasa sangat terganggu. Iapun keluar dari ruangannya menuju kea rah kekacauan terjadi.

"Pasukan Vongola Famiglia menyerang, Mukuro-sama!" seru seorang prajurit terengah-engah menyampaikan berita penyebab kekacauan itu.

"Bagaimana bisa?! Cih! Kuso!" ia mengumpat kasar. Diambilnya tridentnya yang tersimpan rapi diruang penyimpanan senjata. Senjata yang hanya ia gunakan disaat keadaan darurat seperti saat ini.

'Sialan! Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah mereka sudah memastikan bahwa kerajaan itu sudah musnah? Musnah oleh perang dengan Millefiore? Tapi? Chikuso!' batinnya.

"Siapkan senjata kalian! Jangan sampai mereka masuk!" ujar Ken sang bawahan terpercaya dari Mukuro.

"Mukuro-san?" ujar sosok dengan topi putih dan berkacamata itu ketika melihat kedatangan Mukuro.

"Chikusa, jaga jangan sampai Tsunayoshi kabur!" ujar Mukuro memberi perintah pada pemuda bernama Chikusa tersebut.

"Baik," ujarnya kemudian berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Berlari menuju sebuah ruangan yang terletak jauh dan cukup terpencil di Istana itu.

'Yare~yare bisa-bisanya aku memikirkan pemuda itu, che!' suara hatinya, yang entah mengapa orang yang pertama kali melintas dikepalanya adalah sosok pemuda manis bersurai coklat itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Niisan? Ayo kita serang mereka!" seru Chrome dengan penuh semangat sambil memegang tridentnya.

"Khu Fu fu fu, rupanya kau tak sabar Nagi?" ia berlari mendekati sang adik.

"Che! Jangan menggunakan panggilan itu saat ini Niisan!" ujarnya bersemu merah, yang semakin menampakkan wajah manisnya.

"Oya~ oya~ baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo serang!" seru mereka bersamaan, berlari dengan senjata masing-masing kearah pasukan yang terbilang cukup sedikit itu.

Dan tanpa ia tahu, bukan itu yang lawan mereka cari sebenarnya namun, sosok seorang pemuda yang kini masih terdiam diruangannya…..

**::6927::**

"Siapa?" ujarku ketika melihat sosok yang baru pertama kali kulihat. Sosok yang hampir mirip denganku hanya saja, sosok itu bersurai pirang dan lebih tinggi dariku.

"Giotto," ia mendekat kearahku. Namun aku tak menghindarinya, entah mengapa aku sedikit familiar dengan sosok didepanku saat ini.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" akupun bersuara ditengah hening yang terasa aneh bagiku.

"Kemarilah, Tsunayoshi," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku hanya memandangnya heran. Saat ini dibenakku penuh dengan pertanyaan aneh. Siapa orang ini? Apa aku mengenalnya? Mengapa ia tahu namaku? Apa hubunganku dengannya? Mengapa aku merasa sangat familiar dengan sosoknya? Tapi satupun tak ada yang terjawab.

"…." Kupandangi terus sosok didepanku saat ini. Jubah hitam yang ia kenakan berkibar-kibar tertiup angin.

"Aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, tapi tidak disini," ia berujar sepertinya ia tahu bahwa aku tengah bingung.

"Aku mau dibawa kemana?" akhirnya pertanyaan termudah yang dapat kuucapkan saat ini. Ia hanya memandangku dengan senyum. Senyumanya itu membuatku sedikit merasa hangat.

"Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari tempat ini," ujarnya yang membuatku membelalakkan mata. Pikiran buruk tentang bagaimana nasib tragis yang akan didapat sosok didepanku, jika ia tahu ada orang lain yang berusaha mengeluarkanku dari Istana ini. Tidak! Aku tak ingin ada korban lagi, sudah cukup Haru-san saja yang menjadi korbannya.

"Tenanglah, tak akan terjadi apapun padaku, Tsunayoshi, percayalah," ujarnya dengan senyum yang sangat meyakinkan untukku.

"…." Aku hanya terdiam, yang menjadi pertanyaanku saat ini sanggupkah aku pergi dari sini? Bukankah ini kesempatanku? Tapi, mengapa sebagian kecil dari diriku ingin tetap disini? Sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Mungkihkah ini akibat obat-obatan yang aku konsumsi?

"Saa, Tsunayoshi?" ia masih mengulurkan tangannya itu padaku. Perlahan kuulurkan tanganku menggapai tangannya, walaupun masih ragu, tapi kuyakinkan ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku.

"Bisakah kau melindungiku?" entah pertanyaan dari mana itu tapi yang pasti pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirku.

"Pasti, Tsunayoshi," ia tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaanku. Perasaanku sedikit lega ketika mendengarnya.

Sedikit lagi tangan kami bertemu, tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkanku…

BRAKKK

Pintu itu terbuka dengan kasar menampakkan sosok yang beberapa kali ini kulihat, sosok bertopi dan berkacamata itu, ya! Anak buah Mukuro! Akupun langsung bergidik ngeri, membayangkan nasib sosok didepanku.

"Pejamkan matamu sebentar, Tsunayoshi," ujarnya masih tenang. Aku menatap ia sebentar dengan heran sebelum aku menutup kedua mataku.

Dan beberpa detik kemudian yang terdengar hanya sebuah ledakan besar….

**::6927::**

DDUAAARRRR….

"Apa itu?" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Dari arah Chikusa terakhir menghilang!" ujar Ken menunjuk arah dimana pemuda yang bernama chikusa itu berlari tadi.

"Kuso! Tsunayoshi!" Mukuropun berlari secepat kilat menuju kearah sana, tak ia perdulikan teriakan-teriakan dari adiknya maupun anak buahnya. Ia merasa hanya harus segera menuju keruangan dimana sosok pemuda manis bersurai coklat itu ia sembunyikan.

"APA-APAAN INI?!" serunya setelah melihat sebuah lubang besar terbentuk didinding tepat di depan kamar yang tengah ia tuju, dengan sesosok tubuh yang mendapat banyak luka disana-sini.

"Mu—ku—ro—sama…" ujar sosok berkacamata itu, sambil menunjuk kearah dua orang yang berada didekat jendela.

Secara otomatis iapun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh anak buahnya itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok pemuda bersurai coklat itu dirangkul dengan erat oleh pemuda pirang disebelahnya. Tiba-tiba emosinya memuncak melihat pemandangan didepan sana.

"SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!" teriaknya lantang. Yang tentu saja membuat sosok yang tengah dirangkul oleh sosok bersurai pirang disebelahnya itu mengengokkan kepala kebelakang dengan takut-takut.

"Mu—mukuro…" ujarnya pelan—sangat pelan, tubuhnya bergetar, ia seperti merasakan aura kemarahan saat ia pertama kali ia mencoba melarikan diri, namun kali ini lebih pekat. Ia hanya mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya di kedua jubah sosok bersurai pirang disampingnya.

"Kembali kemari!" perintahnya.

'Tidak!' batin pemuda bersurai coklat itu antara takut dan benci.

'Entahlah, mungkin aku akan membuangnya? Atau menjualnya?' ingatan akan kejadian tadi siang kembali terngiang dikepalanya, kembali ia rasakan rasa aneh yang sempat menyerang dadanya tadi siang. Sesak!

**Tsunayoshi POV**

"Tsunayoshi! Cepat kemari!" serunya lagi memanggilku.

"Tidak…" ujarku masih pelan, semakin kueratkan genggaman tanganku di jubah sosok yang tengah merangkulku.

"Tidak."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, TIDAK!" teriakku kencang diiringi dengan tangisan yang tak kusadari keluar begitu saja.

"Kurang ajar!" umpatnya, kemudian diangkatnya trident itu tinggi-tinggi, hendak diayunkannya trident itu pada kami.

"Ayo Tsunayoshi," ujar sosok disampingku dengan suara yang masih tenang Nampak tak terganggub dengan umpatan dan teriakan Mukuro pada kami.

"Un," kuanggukkan kepalaku, kuhilangkan jauh-jauh sebagian perasaan yang menyuruhku tetap tinggal disini. Kubalikkan badanku menatap lurus kedepan, kueratkan pegangan tanganku dikedua leher pemuda yang bernama Giotto itu. Ia menggendongku ala tuan putri, membuatku sedit malu.

"Lepaskan dia brengsek!" seru Mukuro, dengan cepat trident itu melayang kearah kami. Tapi untungnya tidak mengenai kami sesenti pun. Dan terjadilah benturan keras antara trident itu dengan tembok didepan kami.

DUAKKK  
BOMMM  
DUARRR…

"Hentikan! Apapun yang kau lakukan aku tidak akan kembali padamu, brengsek!" seruku yang sudah ingin cepat keluar dari sini.

"Sudah cukup! Percuma saja! Untuk apa juga kau mempertahankan aku hah?! Aku hanya mainanmu bukan? Aku hanya alat pemuas nafsumu! Aku, aku sudah tahu semuanya! Sudah cukup! Aku tak ingin lagi hidup menjadi mainanmu! Aku juga manusia, sama sepertimu! Aku punya hati! Punya perasaan!" jeritku dengan semua kesakitan yang kupendam selama berbulan-bulan ini.

"Beraninya kau padaku Tsunayoshi?!" ujarnya memandangiku dengan sengit.

"Kenapa?! Apa aku salah? Sudahlah, semua sudah berakhir, aku dan an—" Kupegangi perutku yang terasa sedikit sakit, mungkin aku terlalu terbawa emosi, yang menyebabkan ia tak tenang didalam sini. Tak kulanjutkan lagi ucapanku itu, kualihkan perhatianku pada sosok pemuda pirang yang tengah menggendongku.

"Giotto-san, bisakah kita pergi sekarang? Aku lelah," ujarku pelan padanya. Benar tubuhku terasa lemas, keringatkupun bercucuran menyatu dengan bulir-bulir bening ynag terjatuh dari pinggiran mataku.

"Tentu, pejamkanlah matamu Tsunayoshi," ujarnya dengan lembut padaku.

"Terima kasih,"ujarku setelahnya kupejamkan mataku. Dan sama seperti saat anak buahnya itu datang, yang terakhir kali kudengar adalah suara ledakan yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya dan suara gemerincing besi beradu dengan lantai.

'Aku dan anak ini sudah lelah Mukuro, sayounara…' batinku yang melanjutkan ucapan itu. Aku menangis dalam diam.

Sebelum akhirnya aku benar-benar terlepas dari sarang itu.

Dan suara darinya yang terakhir kudengar, yang selalu memanggil namaku, menyebutnya disetiap ia menyentuhku. Kali ini ia memanggilku dengan nada yang terasa aneh. Memanggil namaku dengan lantang, namun terasa menyedihkan. Benarkah? Atau hanya halusinasiku? Entahlah…

Yanh pasti kini semua sudah berakhir….

Benarkan sayang?

End of Tsunayoshi POV

**::6927::**

"TSUNAYOSHI!" teriakan terakhirku memanggil namanya dengan lantang. Walaupun begitu tetap saja, aku tak bisa menggapainya lagi. Kali ini ia benar-benar bisa pergi jauh.

Ia menghilang. Benar-benar menghilang dari jangkauanku. Tak ada lagi sosok nyata dirinya yang selalu kutemukan duduk disudut kamar ini. Tak ada lagi jerit tangisnya. Tak ada lagi kata-kata 'Brengsek' darinya untukku. Tak ada lagi aroma khas tubuhnya. Tak ada lagi yang bisa kurangkul sehangat tubuhnya. Salahku kah? Entahlah.

Bukankah ia hanya mainanku? Tapi mengapa saat ia tak ada, ada rasa yang aku tak tahu bersarang 'disini?'. Sesak dan nyeri.

"Apa ini?" kupandangi cairan bening yang kini berada ditanganku..

Kulihat ruangan yang kini telah berantakan, sama seperti terakhir kali ditinggalkan olehnya.

Kududukkan tubuhku di tempat dimana ia selalu duduk menyamankan posisi tubuhnya. Entah mengapa masih terasa hangat saat aku mendudukinya. Namun tak sehangat setengah tahun yang lalu. Dimana ia masih berada disini. Ia yang kukurung dalam sangkar milikku. Menyembunyikannya dengan sangat aman.

Potongan kalimat terakhirnya sebelum ia memilih pergi bersama orang itu membuatku sangat penasaran..

"… aku dan an—" apa maksud dari penggalan katanya itu? Sampai sekarangpun aku tak tahu.

Sawada Tsunayoshi…...

END OF **6927**

**Gomennasai… hontou ni gomennasai minna…**

**Jangan tenggelamkan ku ya.. hiks hiks…**

**Fic ini belum selesai kok…**

**Itu Cuma buat mengakhiri cerita yang lebih di dominasi sama 6927…**

**Soalnya chap depan dan seterusnya itu bakalan bahas ~~27…**

**(Ayoo tebak mau dibahas pair yang mana yak? khufufufufu)**

**Tapi nanti masih ada kok pairing 6927 nya.. tapi mungkin itu bakalan sedikit lama…**

**Hehhe**

**Pusing? Bingung? **

**Yah ku juga kaya gitu, nyehehehe…. :3**

**Oke saatnya bahas review:**

Seiya aya: ya sih kasian… (sambil gigit-gigit bajunya Mukuro :3), oh kalo itu nanti bakalan dibahas kok lebih rinci, di chap flashback masalalunya Tsuna.. eits tapi itu nati hohohoho.. haa… ga mungkin mana mau coba mukuro kaya gitu, yang ada mah Mukuro itu pasti jadinya mesum, apalagi liat uke kayak Tsuna gitu.. xexxexe.. o ya makasi udah review ya… ^^

Fajrikyoya: hehehe ini udah update… makasi ya sudah meninggalkan jejaknya disini, makasi juga semangatnya hehhe ^^

Himeko laura dervish cielo: khu fu fu fu fu wah.. mangap nih… mengecewakan himeko-san /_ \, soalnya kemarin-kemarin ga bisa bales review readers semua jadi ya pada kesempatan itu ku bisa bales.. sekali lagi maaf ya.. dan taaraaa… ini udah update kok. Dan kali ini lebih panjang. Makasi juga udah reviewya Hehhe

Guest: hehehe ini udah update kok… wah kalo itu ku juga kurang tahu.. hehhehee… ditunggu aja ya… makasih udah menyempatkan mereview… he ^^

Yoshhh….

Sekian dulu minna…

Jaa, nee…


	10. Chapter 9

**Love in antiquity…..**

**Rated: M and M-Preg**

**Pair: Rokudo Mukuro x Sawada Tsunayoshi 6927**

**Disclaimer : Amano Akira**

**Genre : Drama, Romance Angst and Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : BL, YAOI, MATURE CONTENT, ET**C…. banyak banget Typo-nya…. Tolong maklumin ya, authornya ceroboh (amat sangat ceroboh) padahal udah author cek tapi masih ada juga. Hhaaa….

**Read and Review please**? v(^o^)v

**Summary:**

Kesucian sebagai seorang abdi dewa direnggut oleh seorang anak raja yang akan segera mewarisi kerajaan dari sang ayahanda. Pemuda yang tak tahu apa-apa, yang berhati bersih tiba-tiba dihadapkan pada pekatnya kegelapan.

**#Ninth chapter**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" ia melangkah mendekatiku, kulihat ia membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan di tangannya.

"Lebih baik dibanding beberapa waktu yang lalu," kududukan tubuhku yang masih terasa kaku. Ia dengan sigap membantuku menyandarkan punggungku di kepala ranjang yang berwarna coklat itu.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan tubuhmu," ia mengambil bubur diatas nampan itu, mengaduknya perlahan, sesekali meniupnya agar tidak terlalu panas lagi. Seperti biasa ia menyuapiku dengan hati-hati.

"Terima kasih, Giotto-san," ujarku tulus padanya. Kusuap sesendok bubur yang ia tawarkan padaku.

"Makanlah yang banyak, itu baik untuk kesehatan kalian," ia mengelus sebentar perutku yang kini sudah membesar. Ya, sebentar lagi, nyawa yang berada dalam perutku akan segera lahir, hanya tinggal menunggu hitungan waktu saja. Dan aku bersyukur, karena ada dia yang menemaniku disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Sebentar lagi, bertahanlah sampai saat itu tiba,Tsunayoshi," ia menyuapiku lagi.

"Tentu, aku akan berjuang demi anak ini," kuelus lembut perutku beberapa kali. Aku sedikit terkejut, nyawa dalam perutku merespon elusan tanganku, ia bergerak-gerak didalam sana, menendang-nendang lemah kearah sentuhan tanganku, membuatku merasa sedikit sakit namun bahagia.

"Ada apa?" ia mengagetkanku, sepertinya ia tahu bahwa anak dalam perutku itu merespon apa elusan tanganku.

"Dia nakal, hehe," aku tertawa kecil menjawab pertanyaannya. Iapun menanggapi dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Bolehkah aku mendengarnya?" ia bertanya padaku, tak biasanya ia melakukan hal itu.

"Kemarilah," aku menyuruhnya untuk mendekatkan telinganya di perutku. Membiarkan ia mendengar dan merasakan bagaimana nyawa kecil dalam tubuhku bereaksi terhadap sentuhanku.

Ia meletakkan mangkuk bubur itu, didekatkannya telinganya pada perutku. Ia tersenyum, ia mengelus lembut sisi kanan perutku dimana gerakan kecil didalam sana sedang terjadi.

"Tenanglah, sebentar lagi waktumu akan tiba," ia berujar dengan sangat pelan. Namun aku masih bisa mendengarkannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia menjauhkan jarak telinganya dengan perutku. Masih tetap ia elus perutku disisi yang tadi, membuat sisi itu terasa nyaman untukku dan untuk nyawa kecilku.

Kemudian ia menggenggam erat kedua tanganku, akupun hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tanda tanya.

"Berjuanglah, aku akan selalu ada disisimu, Tsunayoshi," ia mengecup pelan kedua tanganku. Membuat kedua pipiku sedikit bersemu merah, kaget dengan perlakuannya. Aku merasa sedikit malu untuk memandangnya saat ini. Maka aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepala menatap perut yang kini membesar itu.

"Terima kasih," suaraku entah mengapa terdengar cukup kecil. Mungkin karen rasa Maluku saat ini.

SRETT…

Ia memelukku erat, terkejut, itulah ekspresi yang terlukis diwajahku saat ini.

Hangat! Pelukan yang ia berikan membuatku merasa nyaman, namun disalah satu bagian di ruang kosong dalam dadaku terasa begitu hampa. Walaupun kini aku mendapatkan kehangatan itu tapi masih tetap saja, rasa tak nyaman masih bersarang disana. rasa yang tak kutahu apa itu.

"Walaupun saat ini aku tahu hatimu belum sepenuhnya berada disini," pernyataan yang ia lontarkan membuatku merasakan perasaan aneh itu lagi.

"Entahlah, diriku sendiripun juga tak tahu…" kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja, tanpa kupikirkan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku mengerti, tapi kuharap dengan berlalunya waktu kau akan bisa melupakannya," ia memandangku lekat-lekat. Perlahan ia menangkup kedua pipiku dengan tangannya, menarikku mendekat kearahnya. Aku hanya diam, tidak menolak dan juga bukan berarti menerimanya. Ia memandangku sebelum akhirnya bibir itu menempel dengan bibirku. Tak ada nafsu, tak ada lumatan ataupun hisapan, hanya sekedar sentuhan biasa. Hanya beberapa detik bibir itu menempel disana. ia kembali menatapku dengan manic matanya yang khas.

"Sampai saat ini aku masih sangat penasaran dengan kehidupanmu, Tsunayoshi," ia berujar pelan. Ya, pertanyaan yang sampai saat ini belum kujawab, pertanyaan yang ia ajukan sehari setelah aku sampai dikediamannya.

"Aku tak tahu aku harus mulai darimana untuk memberitahumu," aku menunduk, kembali kuelus pelan perutku.

"Begitu?" ada nada pengharapan yang cukup bisa kutangkap dengan telingaku disana.

"Bukan berarti aku tak mau memberitahumu, hanya saja aku bingung ingin mulai dari mana," kutatap dirinya.

"Ya sudah, nanti saja kau ceritakan semuanya. Sebaiknya sekarang kau beristirahat," ia mendorong pelan kedua bahuku—menyuruhku untuk merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur itu.

Ia menarik selimut didekat kakiku, kemudian ia selimuti tubuhku. Dikecupnya keningku pelan, sedikit ia usap dengan lembut, membuatku merasa nyaman akan sentuhan kedua tangannya itu.

"Oyasuminasai," ia berujar pelan, menatapku sebentar, ia langkahkan kakinya menjauh dari ranjang tempat kuberbaring. Menutup pintu itu, meninggalkan diriku dengan semua pikiran yang bereklebat didalam otakku saat ini.

"Akupun tak tahu darimana semua ini bermula, Giotto-san, gomenne," ujarku sebelum kututup mata ini. Menikmati angin semilir yang masuk melalui celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka, membuatku semakin mengantuk.

**:::G27:::**

"REBORN!" teriak pemuda bersurai silver bermodelkan tubuh gurita itu pada sosok bayi yang tengah bercengkrama dengan sosok pemuda bersurai hitam dengan mata sipit yang memakai pakaian dengan kain yang bisa dibilang berkualiatas. Tentunya jika dilihat dari pakaiannya pemuda bersurai hitam bukanlah dari kalangan menengah kebawah, melainkan sebaliknya.

"…" sosok bayi itu hanya menengok sekian detik kepada sosok bersurai silver yang tadi meneriakinya itu, ia kemudian melanjutkan entah perbincangan apa yang sedang ia bicarakan dengan pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

"REBORN! JANGAN ACUHKAN AKU!" ia sudah siap akan melempar sosok yang ia anggap mengacuhkan dirinya itu dengan meja yang entah sejak kapan sudah ia angkat diatas kepalanya.

"Ada perlu apa lagi, Gokudera Hayato?" ia menatap sosok bernama Gokudera itu, merasa acara—perbincangannya—terganggu dengan sosok berkepala tako itu.

"Aku sudah mencari di semua tempat yang kubisa. Tapi, sampai sekarang aku tak jua menemukan sosok Juudaime. Dan aku yakin kau pasti tahu, Reborn! Jadi katakan padaku!" ia berujar sambil meletakkan meja itu kembali ketempatnya.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, aku juga tidak tahu," bayi itu dengan tenang membalas kata-kata dari sosok tako-head itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan kau tak tahu? Buktinya kau hanya diam, mencarinya pun tidak, dan itu berarti kau sudah tahu Juudaime berada dimana kan?" dengan argument yang keras kepala ia berujar didepan tutor dan sekaligus kepala kuil tempat Juudaimenya mengabdikan diri.

"Haa—" helaa nafas sosok bayi itu.

"Siapa herbivore itu?" sosok yang semenjak tadi merasa diabaikan memandang kea rah Gokudera dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Si kepala gurita itu? Namanya Gokudera Hayato," bayi itu menatap datar kearah sosok bersurai hitam didepannya.

"Hn," ia kembali menatap sosok bayi itu, dan mengacuhkan si kepala gurita—Gokudera.

"KUSO! Jangan acuhkan aku brengsek!" ia menerjang kearah mereka. Namun, ia kalah cepat dengan sosok berambut hitam itu yang kini tengah mengacungkan tonfa kesayangannya kearah leher si kepala gurita.

"Khh!" terkejut, itulah ekspresi yang dipancarkan diwajahnya. Menatap penuh tanya kearah sosok bayi itu yang nampak tak mempedulikan nasibnya saat ini.

"Berani bergerak kepala guritamu ini akan berhadapan dengan tonfa milikku, herbivore" bisiknya didekat telinga sosok bersurai silver itu.

"Hentikan Hibari," bayi itu berujar. Ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya mendekat kearah Gokudera.

"Che!" kesal si kepala gurita.

"Kita tak akan melakukan apapun. Karena sudah ada orang lain yang mengambil alih tugas kita, dan untukmu, bersikaplah lebih tenang sedikit Gokudera. Jika tidak akan kupanggilkan Bianchi untuk menjagamu," ia kemudian kembali melangkah menuju ketempatnya tadi. Duduk bersandar dengan secangkir teh hangat dan penganan kecil disampingnya.

"Khh.." ia terdiam, ia tahu kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata yang sama yang diucapkan bayi itu setiap ia menanyakan tentang Juudaime-nya. Walaupun demikian, tetap saja hatinya tak tenang jika belum menemukan dimana Juudaimenya berada, dan bagaimana kabar juudaimenya saat ini.

"Hibari kemarilah," ujar sosok bayi itu memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

"Hn," sosok berambut hitam yang dipanggil Hibari itu melangkah mendekati sosok bayi itu. Dan si kepala gurita itu hanya memandang aneh kearah dua sosok didepannya. Penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya mereka bahas semenjak tadi.

"O—oi, aku juga ingin tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan," ujarnya. Kedua sosok didepannyapun menengokkan kepala secara bersamaan.

"A—aku juga ingin ikut jika yang kalian bicarakan adalah mengenai Juudaime," ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan sangat yakin.

Sosok bersurai hitam itu hanya memandang kearah sosok bayi didepannya. Dan sang bayipun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kemarilah," ujar sosok bayi itu.

Gokuderapun mendekat kearah mereka, mengambil tempat duduk yang nyaman disisi sebelah kanan pemuda bersurai hitam itu, yang ia anggap terus mendelik kearahnya.

"Jadi, waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi," ujar sosok bayi itu membuka pembicaraan. Menyeruput pelan teh hangatnya.

"Apa maksudmu Reborn?" dan si kepala guritalah yang paling pertama mengajukan pertanyaan yang sudah diduga oleh mereka berdua.

"Sebentar lagi roda takdirnya akan dimulai. Kita hanya bisa melihat dan menunggu akankah ada keajaiban untuknya. " ujar sosok bayi itu datar dan tenang, penjelasan yang akan sulit dimengrti oleh kedua pemuda didepannya—mungkin hanya Hibari yang sedikit mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh bayi itu—walaupun Gokudera sangat pintar—pintar dalam hal pelajaran tapi tidak untuk hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kehidupan—kali ini kepintarannya itupun tak akan begitu berguna untuknya.

"Mungkinkah akan terjadi bencana?" ujar sosok bersurai hitam itu.

"Mungkin saja, itu tergantung dari dirinya. Jika kebencian yang ia punya semakin besar maka bencanapun sudah pasti tak terelakkan lagi, dan sebelum itu terjadi, dengan terpaksa aku harus mengakhirinya dengan tanganku. Tapi aku percaya padanya, walaupun ia bodoh tapi ia memiliki apa yang orang lain sukar untuk milikki. Hati. ia memiliki hati yang bersih, maka dari itu sampai saat ini aku masih menaruh kepercayaanku padanya" ia akhiri kalimat itu dengan satu tarikan nafas yang cukup panjang.

'Dan semoga saja perkiraan ku tak salah, Tsunayoshi,' batin sosok bayi itu.

"Argghhh! Bisakah kalian jelaskan dari awal padaku? Aku benar-benar bingung, kalian membicarakan 'bencana', 'hati', 'roda takdir', dan apalah itu yang tak kumengerti," ia kesal, entah apa yang dibicarakan oleh sosok bayi itu, dan dari yang ia lihat hanya dirinya yang tak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bahas, yah walaupun dari pihak sosok bersurai hitam itu pun terlihat tak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang diutarakan oleh sang kepala kuil.

"Aku membicarakan tentang masa depan, dimana semua itu bergantung pada satu orang. Orang yang selama ini kau ributkan, ialah kunci dari masa depan yang aku bicarakan," ditatapnya 2 pasang mata itu secara bergantian. Ya, ia tahu bahwa reaksi yang timbul dari mereka adalah seperti ini, terutama ekspresi dari si kepala gurita.

"Mak—maksudmu Juu-juudaime?!" ia berseru, kaget mendengar penuturan darib sang kepala kuil itu.

"Ya. Dan dalam beberapa hari kedepan ini, dengan perlahan roda takdirnya mulai bergerak, sayangnya aku tak tahu roda itu bergerak sampai kearah mana," ia meletakkan cangir teh itu perlahan ketempatnya.

"Ti—tidak mungkin. Pasti kau bercanda kan? Iya kan? Jadi, kau menyuruhku diam dan menunggu hanya karena alasan seperti ini? Hanya karena takdir dari Juudaime yang kau ramalkan? Hah! jangan bercanda!" kekesalannya kemabali. Ia tak menduga pemikiran dari sosok yang dikagumi sekaligus ditakuti oleh Juudaimenya seperti itu. Kecewa, itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Hanya karena ramalannya yang belum pasti itu, ia tak melakukan apapun, tak membantunya mencari sosok Juudaimenya, tak berusaha menemukan sosok Juudaimenya.

"Aku kecewa padamu REBORN!" ia bangkit, dengan penuh kekesalan ia meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

"….."

"Sepertinya ada beberapa bagian yang sengaja kau tambahkan," Hibari menatap Reborn.

"Sepertinya cukup sulit untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu Hibari-sama," Reborn berujar diselingi dengan sebuah candaan khas miliknya.

"Keluarlah, Kyoko," kembali ia mengambil cangkir yang kali ini sudah ia isi kemabli dengan teh hangat.

"…" sosok gadis bersurai coklat keluar dari bilik kamar disebelahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau disana?" ujar Hibari menatap sosok gadis itu.

"Dia sudah cukup lama berada disana. Nah, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan Kyoko?" Reborn menatap dalam kearah gadis yang masih menundukkan kepalanya itu.

"Ma—maaf, bukan bermaksud untuk menguping. Aku hanya bisa mempercayaimu Reborn-san," ia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan menatap kedua pasang mata yang sejak tadi menatapnya.

"Walaupun takdir yang kulihat itu adalah bencana yang mengerikan?" ia menjawab pernyataan itu sambil melahap penganan teman teh hangatnya.

"…" sontak wajah itu memancarkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

"Tenanglah bukan itu yang kulihat," dikunyahnya perlahan penganan-penganan berbentuk berbagai macam binatang itu.

"Haa~" gadis itu hanya menghela nafas mendengar pernyataan sang kepala kuil.

'Seandainya benar yang kulihat bukan sebuah bencana yang mengerikan,' batinnya masih sambil melahap penganan itu.

'Masih ada yang kau sembunyikan, aku tahu itu,' suara hati dari sosok bersurai hitam yang tengah menatap kearah sosok bayi yang masih mengunyah penganan itu.

'Aku percaya padamu Reborn-san, dan juga padamu Tsuna-kun,' ia meremas pakain yang menempel ditubuhnya pelan, membatinkan dan sekaligus meyakinkan dirinya semua akan baik-baik saja…

**::To be continue::**


	11. Chapter 10

**Love in antiquity…..**

**Rated: M and M-Preg**

**Pair: Rokudo Mukuro x Sawada Tsunayoshi 6927**

**Disclaimer : Amano Akira**

**Genre : Drama, Romance Angst and Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : BL, YAOI, MATURE CONTENT, ET**C…. banyak banget Typo-nya…. Tolong maklumin ya, authornya ceroboh (amat sangat ceroboh) padahal udah author cek tapi masih ada juga. Hhaaa….

**Read and Review please**? v(^o^)v

Sebelum lanjut membaca, ku balas reviewnya minna dulu yak… hehhehhe \\(^0^)/

Widi orihara : begitu ya? Hehe gomenne, yosh ini sudah update hehe, arigatou review nya ya hehe ^-^

Guest : geregetan? hehehe makasi, ya nanti ada kok di chap selanjutnya mengapa itu bisa terjadi hehehe, ditunggu aja yak, arigatou udah review he ^^

Himeko laura dervish cielo : hmmm.. kurang feel ya? Wah brarti ku harus lebih make mood kalau nulis nih hheehe.. makasih semangat dan reviewnya ya, ^^

Fajrikyoya :gommenne kalau masih pendek hehe,,, ga janji lho, hehee. Makasi udah review n ngasi semangat ya, he ^^

Nana : te—tenang nana-san, jangan bully ku, T_T, hehe kalau masalah pairingnya ini masih pair 6927 kok, Cuma ku sengaja masukin pair-pair lain hehehe, gomenne kalau kurang puas, he, yaps.. ku usahakan lebih teliti lagi waktu nulis, hheehe.. yapz ga apa-apa, sarannya bagus hehe,, makasih udah ngingetin ku kalau ada salahnya ya, makasi juga udah ngereview hehehhe, ^^

Guest : ma—masa? Ya ku sedang mengusahakannya kok hehehe, masalah koneksi juga lho,, gomen kalau updatenya ngga kilat yak, hehehe hmmm,,, itu masih belum kepikiran sm ku hehe, wah, makasi ya, makasi, makasi untuk reviewnya juga lho.. hehehe ^^

Yaps sekian yang bisa ku balas untuk review dari minna, dan kalau chap ini kurang berasa lagi ku minta maaf ya,.. belakangan ini feel untuk nulis fic susah sekali ku dapetin, gara-gara masalah sama salah satu dosennya ku yang bikin ngeselin tingkat dewa! #ups kok jadi curcol sih, hehe _ gomeen.. okeh silahkan dinikmati ya chapter ini n jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan cap kalian di kolom review yak, nyeehehehehe… nyaaa~ :3

**Summary:**

Kesucian sebagai seorang abdi dewa direnggut oleh seorang anak raja yang akan segera mewarisi kerajaan dari sang ayahanda. Pemuda yang tak tahu apa-apa, yang berhati bersih tiba-tiba dihadapkan pada pekatnya kegelapan.

**#Tenth chapter**

**Hari dimana nyawa baru terlahir….**

"Berjuanglah Tsunayoshi!" ia tetap menggenggam tangan kecil itu sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, tak bisa ia lepaskan—dan juga tak ingin ia lepaskan—dikala sang pemilik tangan itu menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat erat—terlihat dari urat-urat di tanganya yang mencuat hingga timbul di permukaan kulitnya saat ini.

"Gi—gi—oottoo-san," peluh yang sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya mengucur keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya, membasahi alas kepala tempat ia terbaring dan membuat surai yang biasanya tegak itu kini jatuh hingga ada beberapa yang menempel di atas keningnya.

"Tenanglah, Tsunayoshi, aku yakin kau bisa!" ia gelisah—gelisah melihat sosok didepannya kini tengah berjuang untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam perutnya itu. Kurang lebih sejak 3 jam yang lalu—terhitung sejak sang tabib sampai di kediamannya saat ini—hingga sekarang, proses pengeluaran nyawa baru itu belum juga selesai, ia nampak panik melihat keadaan sosok itu. Bagaimana tidak, sosok yang beberapa jam yang lalu masih sehat dengan kulit serta pandangan matanya yang cukup cerah, namun sekarang semua itu tergantikan dengan kondisi yang cukup menyedihkan—kulit berwarna tannya itu kini terlihat sangat pucat, pandangan yang menyiratkan kelelahan luar biasa tersirat disana, air liur merembes di kedua sisi bibirnya, darah yang terus mengalir walaupun beberapa tempat telah diberikan obat untuk penghenti darah sementara oleh sang tabib, namun itu percuma, lihatlah jika seperti ini terus, nyawa sosok itu malah semakin terancam.

"Gi—oottoo—saa—nn," sosok itu berguman pelan membisikan nama dari dirinya.

"Aku disini Tsuna, bertahanlah!" ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman ditangan sosok bersurai coklat itu. Menempelkannya di sisi wajahnya, jika ia bisa ia yang ingin menggantikan sosok itu untuk merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sakit itu.

"Mu—kuuu—roo!" pekiknya pelan ketika akhirnya sang tabib berhasil mengeluarkan sang nyawa baru dari dalam sana. Secepatnya tabib itu menyerahkan sosok mungil dengan daging yang membentuk rantai masih terhubung dengan sosok bersurai coklat itu.

Sang tabib pun dengan segera memotong untaian daging tersebut, ia memberikan sosok mungil tersebut kepada sang asisten yang siap sedia berada disebelah kanannya.

"Ambilkan aku botol itu!" perintahnya pada asisten yang satunya.

'Obat apa itu?' ia menatap sebotol berukuran jempol itu dengan penasaran, ingin bertanya tapi takut mengganggu. Iapun hanya menatapnya, sang tabib menuangkan isi botol tersebut disekitar luka goresan pisau yang lebar itu, kemudian ia mengambil sebuah benda runcing—mirip jarum plus dengan benangnya—kemudian ia memulai gerakan naik-turun setelah jarum itu ditusukkan ke perut sosok bersurai coklat itu, dan yang dilihatnya hanya mampu menggigiti bibirnya dengan kasar—menahan rasa yang sangat sakit di bagian perutnya akibat tusukan jarum tersebut.

"Selesai!" setelah beberapa menit, sang tabibpun menyelesaikan tugasnya. Perut yang tadi terbuka tersebut kini telah tertutup rapat—walaupun masih memperlihatkan darah yang masih menempel disana.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" dengan perlahan ia letakkan tangan yang sejak tadi ia genggam disebelah tubuhnya.

"Syukurlah ia pemuda yang kuat, reaksi obat yang saya berikan saat ini belum bekerja Giotto-sama, jadi hamba rasa harus menunggu hingga ia terbangun lebih dahulu untuk memastikan reaksi dari obat tersebut," ia mengelap kedua tangannya yang saat ini berwarna merah karena darah.

"Haaa~" pemuda bersurai pirang itu hanya bisa mendengus pelan.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau panic seperti itu?" tabib itu menghampiri sang asisten yang tadi ia serahkan untuk membersihkan sang nyawa baru itu.

"Ba—bayi ini sama sekali tidak menangis!" asistennya itu dengan wajah panic sambil menepuk-nepuk sesekali mencubit kedua pipi sosok mungil itu.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" sang tabib pun terkejut, ia kemudian mengecek keadaan sosok mungil itu, perlahan keningnya semakin berkerut.

"Ada apa?!" sosok pirang yang sejak tadi berdiam diri melihat kepanikan dari ketiga orang didepannya ini merasakan sesuatu yang cukup buruk akan terjadi.

"Sumimasen, Giotto-sama, jan—jantung bayi ini berdetak sangat lemah," ia menatap takut-takut kearah pemuda bersuari pirang yang kini menampilkan wajah shock dirinya.

"Lakukan sesuatu!" ia berteriak panic.

'Tidak! Kau tak boleh mati!' dalam batinnya pun ia berteriak mengharapkan apa yang dipikirkannya tak terjadi.

"Ba—ba—yi—ku," terdengar suara lemah dari arah belakang pemuda pirang itu. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya, ia mendapati sosok bersurai coklat itu manatap lemah kearahnya sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

"Tsunayoshi!" ia berlari menghampiri sosok itu.

"Tsunayoshi!"

"Giioott—tto-saann, baa—yiku?" ia berujar dengan sangat pelan, hingga sosok bersurai pirang itupun tidak terlalu bisa mendengar dengan baik.

"Istirahatlah, kondisimu masih sangat parah," ia mengatakan hal yang berlawanan dengan hal yang ditanyakan oleh sosok bersurai coklat itu.

"Ba—yiku?" setelah mengucapkan kata itu dengan perlahan tangan yang tadinya terulur kearah sang bayi berada tiba-tiba melemas, mata itupun perlahan menutup., hembusan nafasnya yang terasa semakin menipis.

"Tsunayoshi?" sosok pirang itu merasakan debaran jantungnya dengan cepat, terpaku ditempat menatap tubuh yang kini terlihat sangat berantakan itu dengan tatapan nanar.

"TSUNAYOSHIII!" teriakannya bergema di ruangan itu…

Meneriakan nama sosok yang kini terlelap dengan damainya…

**::G27::**

**END**

"Niisan? Apa yang tengah Niisan lakukan?" gadis yang sejak beberapa menit lalu terus menatap sosok didepannya. Tanpa malu menatap apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh sosok bersurai ungu kebiru-biruan itu.

"Hn," sosok itu hanya melirik sekilas kearah gadis itu, kemudian meneruskan kemabli kegiatannya tanpa merasa terganggu sedikit pun oleh kehadiran dari sang gadis yang masih terus menatapnya.

"Ngg….nnnn…mmmmm.." terdengar suara desahan-desahan aneh diruangan tersebut.

PLAK

Dan kali ini suara tamparan.

"Niisan?" gadis itu masih setia menatap kegiatan dari sosok tersebut tanpa merasakan hal apapun.

"…"sosok bersurai sama dengan gadis itu pun melirik sang gadis sekilas dengan ekor matanya, tak lama, kemudian ia kembali berkutat dengan kegiatannya tersebut.

"Mmmmmm…. Nnnnnn… ngggg….." lagi suara aneh terdengar.

PLAK

Dan lagi sebuah suara tamparan kembali terdengar.

"…."

"…"

Hening, tak ada suara yang terdengar lagi.

"…."

"Niisan, lihat! Gadis itu pingsan!" ujar gadis itu sambil menunjuk sesosok dibawah sosok yang gadis itu panggil dengan Niisan. Ya, sosok pemuda bersurai sama dengan sang gadis tersebut adalah kakaknya, sosok yang kini penuh dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan—tatapan penuh nafsu, kekesalan, kekecewaan,kesedihan,dan juga kekosongan.

"Hah!" pemuda itu melirik kearah sosok dibawahnya, sosok yang sejak tadi ia jadikan mainannya.

"Berapa pelayan lagi yang akan Niisan habiskan hari ini, hm?" gadis itu berujar sambil menopangkan dagunya diatas kedua tangannya.

"Oya~oya~ apa kau ingin menggangtikan pelayan-pelayan itu hem?" pemuda itu beranjakdari posisinya, menghampiri gadis itu masih dengan memperlihatkan tempat sangat privasinya itu.

"Hah! Jangan harap ya! Weee…" gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya kearah sang pemuda itu.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau kemari hm?" ia bersandar di meja itu sambil meneguk gelas berisi minuman yang masih berada diatas nampannya tersebut.

"Calon istrimu sejak tadi mencarimu,"

TREK

Suara gelas yang beradu dengan meja membuat keheningan yang sejenak terjadi menghilang.

"Katakan aku sibuk!" dengan ketus ia berujar, didekatinya lagi sosok yang masih terbaring di kursi panjang itu, sosok dengan penampilan yang sangat-sangat berantakan, cairan putih kental menyebar disekujur tubuh sosok tersebut.

"Katakan aku masih sibuk dengan MAINANKU!" dipandangnya wajah gadis yang kini kesal itu sejenak, kemudian ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang masih terbaring lemah dibawahnya itu.

"Berapa lama lagi kau akan bertindak kekanakan seperti ini Niisan?" dengan kesal gadis itu sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya.

"…." Pemuda itu hanya diam tak menanggapi pernyataan sang adik tercinta.

"Kau tahu bukan dia bukan Tsunayoshi! Dia bukan mainanmu! Dan kau pun tahu Tsunayoshi telah meninggalkanmu!" bentaknya kesal terhadap sikap sang kakak.

PRANG!

Cangkir yang berada didekatnya ia lemparkan kearah sang adik yang sekarang nampak terkejut.

"PERGI!" matanya berkilat marah memandang kearah gadis yang kini sedikit gemetar itu.

"JANGAN PERNAH UCAPKAN ITU PADAKU, NAGI!" bentakan dengan suara keras yang dilayangkan sang kakak cukup untuk membuat diri gadis itu bergetar cukup keras. Dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun ia kemudian pergi secepat yang ia bisa untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Takut!

Ia takut melihat tatapan mematikan dari kakaknya itu. Terlebih ia memanggil nama yang cukup tabu untuk ia dengar.

BRAK!

Pintu tertutup dengan keras. Meninggalkan keheningan yang cukup mencekam diruangan itu.

"Ia tak akan bisa semudah itu lepas dariku,"

"Tak akan bisa, ne~ Sawada Tsunayoshi? Khu fu fu fu fu~ HA HA HA HA HA!"

Semilir angin yang berhembus menerbangkan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Menerbangkannya tanpa arah..

**::To be continue::**


	12. Chapter 11

**Love in antiquity…..**

**Rated: M and M-Preg**

**Main Pair: Rokudo Mukuro x Sawada Tsunayoshi (6927)**

**Disclaimer : Amano Akira**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Angst and Hurt/comfort, Supernatural, Fantasy**

**Warning : BL, YAOI, MATURE CONTENT, TYPO(s), ET**C….

**Read and Review please**? v(^o^)v

Heeeaaaa…..

Holla, beralih ke review dulu ya sebelum lanjut membaca fic ini hehe…

Dark : hehe udah di update kok, gomen kalo masih lambat hehe, udah kok ntuu ka nada si G27 #nunjuk-nunjuk chapter sebelumnya, gomenn lagi yak u telat bales reviewnya hehe.. Arigatou reviewnya yak hehe^^

Guest: hehehe, nyesek ya? Makasi tanggapannya hehe, hemm ketauannya mungkin lagi beberapa chap aja, itupun ketauan kalo Tsunanya udah punya baby, hehe yosh makasih udah review ya, gomen baru sempet bales.. heheh^^

Numpanglewat: udah ku usahakan update kilat kok, hehe makasi reviewnya ya, ^^

Sweetpieee:ciaossu hehe, yaps ga apa-apa kok, tenang reviewnya ga nyampah kok hehhe, wahh gitu ya? Syukurlah udah suka hehehe ^^ kalau mukuro alay? Hehehe ku jadi merinding ngebayanginnya. Hohoho yaps makasih udah review ya maaf balasnya telat hehe.

.79: hhehehe yaps ga apa apa, makasi ya udah review makasih juga semangatnya heheehe…. Maaf telat balasnya yak peace ^^

widi orihara: wah maaf mengecewakan ya, bukan pair itu yang dibahas soalnya hehehe… tapi makasi udah review yak, ^^

seiya aya: hehehhehe yaps sepertinya pertanyaannya udah kejawab yak.. semoga suka, yosshh arigatou reviewnya, n maaf telat dibalas ya.. ^^

yuki amino: mungkin beberapa chap lagi bakalan dibalikin / direbut ntu si Tsuna hehehe, yaps Vongola Famili itu disini kerajaan sama halnya kayak Naminori maupun Kokuyo hehe, makasi udah review ya, maaf juga telat buat balasnya hehehe, ^^

himeko laura dervish cielo: wuuaaaaaaa…. Jangan lempar ku ya, kalau lempar ke arahnya Mukuro boleh deh #ngarep. Hehehe kalau ditanya kenapa? Hehehe itu juga saya ga ngerti # nah lho, yah pokoknya gitu dah # ni author ngomongnya rada sarap hhehe, yosh makasi udah review ya maaf telat dibalas hehhe.

himeko laura dervish cielo: Tsuna: whuaaa, thor ini readers ngapa kejem banget yak? Kayaknya demen banget liat diriku yang unyu gila ini tersiksa, hufttt . Author: #ngelirik Tsuna# derita lho, nyehehehe kaburrrrrr! Hemmm… semua terjawab kok di chap ini hehehe.. makasi ya udah di review ficgaje ini hohohoho.. ^^

widi orihara: hehe karena mata udah kagak kuat buat meneruskannya ya jadilah seperti itu, pendek hehe,, gomen… jawabannya ada d chap ini kok… hehehe makasih udah review ya, ^^

Armelle Aquamar Eira: wah ini udah update kok, hehehe… dan jawabannya ada di chap ini kok semuanya, hehe makasi ya udah review, ditunggu aja chap selanjutnya yak… ^^

Dan sekali lagi ku ucapin terima kasih sangat pada readers/minna yang sudah memfavoritkan dan/atau memfollow fic ini maupun ku sebagai author fav minna #muka bersemu merah, ku ucapim makasih banget ya, maaf baru sekarang bisa ngucapin terima kasih sama minna…

Yossshh itu tadi balasan review minna di chap 8 dan juga chap 10 yang chap 9 udah ku balas ya… ok selamat menikmati hehhe ^^

Sekedar info chap ini membahas G2796 yak hehehe tapi nanti minna mungkin juga menemukan XX x Tsunayoshi, hohoho oke selamat menikmati~~~

**Summary:**

Kesucian sebagai seorang abdi dewa direnggut oleh seorang anak raja yang akan segera mewarisi kerajaan dari sang ayahanda. Pemuda yang tak tahu apa-apa, yang berhati bersih tiba-tiba dihadapkan pada pekatnya kegelapan.

**# eleventh chapter**

2 tahun 7 bulan sudah terlewati semenjak ia berjuang agar sang nyawa baru miliknya dapat melihat dunia. Ya, dan selama itu pula ia mendidik seorang balita mungil bersurai coklat surai yang sama dengan miliknya, berkulit putih dan juga memiliki mata yang tak ia harapkan ada pada balita mungil tersebut, mata yang berbeda dengan miliknya, mata yang sama dengan orang itu, ya, bola mata dengan dua warna, satunya merah dan yang satunya biru. Yang setiap ia melihat balita itu mengingatkan ia pada sosok orang itu, sosok yang sudah menghancurkan kehidupannya. Namun, berkat pemuda bersurai pirang yang senantiasa menemaninya selama ini, ia mampu menerima keadaan buah hatinya, menyayanginya dengan tulus tanpa terpengaruh lagi dengan kondisi mata sang buah hati.

Selama waktu itu pula, ia tak hanya berdiam diri, ia melakukan hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan selama hidupnya. Ya dengan pemuda pirang disisinya ia belajar banyak hal dari dirinya, semua hal yang belum ia ketahui tentang dunia yang ia tempati—sebagian waktunya ia habiskan dengan mempelajari kitab-kitab yang ada di kuil sejak ia masih kecil—saat ini. Dunia yang ia tahu bahwa banyak kebusukan yang terpendam dan tersembunyi dengan aman di dalamnya.

Semua hal itu termasuk cara untuk melindungi dari serangan musuh, ya, ia mulai belajar bagaimana caranya menggunakan kekuatan fisik dan pikiran untuk melindungi diri sendiri dan orang-orang yang ia kasihi. Walaupun diawal yang ia tak bisa menampakkan perubahan apapun—sama sekali tak bisa diharapkan—namun dengan semangat yang ia punya dan juga dukungan yang ia dapatkan perlahan 6 bulan terakhir ini ia menampakkan perkembangan yang cukup pesat dan nyata. Giotto—pemuda bersurai pirang yang melatihnya—pun merasa cukup terkejut karena perkembangan yang ditunjukkan olehnya, sekaligus ia merasa sangat puas karena apa yang ia ajarkan mendapatkan hasil yang sangat baik walaupun diawal ia sempat kecewa karena pemuda yang ia latih tak jua menampakkan perubahan sama sekali.

Karenanya sekarang ini ia tak lagi perlu khawatir akan kelemahan dirinya, ia bukanlah lagi Dame-Tsuna, ia telah berkembang menjadi seorang Tsunayoshi yang baru—walaupun ke-dame-annya masih tetap berbekas sedikit didirinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan Tsunayoshi?" Giotto mendekat kearah Tsuna yang masih menerawang jauh kedepan, entah sedang melihat apa, apakah sedang menatap balita mungilnya itu atau…

"…." Masih asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri tanpa menyadari bahwa pemuda pirang itu kini telah berada disampingnya.

"Tsunayoshi?" Giotto menaik turunkan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah Tsunayoshi. Masih juga tak ada respon dari si pemilik surai coklat itu.

"Papapapapa~" balita yang masih susah untuk berbicara itu perlahan menghampiri Giotto, rupanya ia tahu kalau pemuda pirang itu disana.

"Tsunayoshi~" Giotto dengan jahilnya ia menjilat bagian belakang telinga Tsunayoshi, membuat pemuda bersurai coklat itu kaget setengah mati.

"GYAAA!" teriaknya mengangkat kedua tangannya, hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah dingin, membuat bulu romanya berdiri—merinding geli.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Giotto-san?!" serunya menatap kesal kearah Giotto yang kini terkikik pelan melihat reaksi dari pemuda didepannya saat ini, tentunya ia berseru setelah menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang masih berdetak dengan cepat akibat terkejut.

"Pfttt… ha ha ha, bukan salahku jika aku panggil-panggil tapi kau tak ada menyahut sama sekali," ia meraih tangan mungil balita yang kini berjarak satu langkah kaki orang dewasa dari dirinya.

"Kyahahahaha~" balita itu tertawa—melakukan hal yang Giotto lakukan beberpa detik yang lalu—ia rupanya mengerti apa yang dua orang dewasa didepannya ini lakukan, terlebih tindakan yang dua orang itu lakukan merupakan tindakan yang membuatnya tertawa lebar.

"Nee~ lihatlah Kaasanmu Tsuyoshi, Pipinya sudah hampir menyamai pipi tembemmu ini, ha ha ha," ia menggoyang-goyangkan balita itu diudara, semakin membuat balita itu tertawa dengan sangat lebar, kemudian ia pangku balita itu diatas pahanya, dicubitnya pelan pipi tembem berwarna merah muda itu—mirip seperti buah persik—dengan gemas sambil menatap bergantian antara balita itu dengan pemuda bersurai coklat yang masih memanyunkan bibirnya itu.

"Kaacaann~" suara yang dikeluarkan balita itu sangat lembut dan menggemaskan, ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah sang pemuda bersurai coklat itu—meminta digendong olehnya—dengan gerakan menggapai-gapai kearah sang pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

"Lihatlah ia menginginkanmu Tsunayoshi~" ia mendekatkan balita itu pada Tsunayoshi yang sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya menangkap sang buah hati miliknya.

"Kyaaaa~ ngg…." balita itu menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya di dada Tsunayoshi. Menggigit pelan pakaian yang pemuda itu kenakan dengan gemas, menempelkan leleran air liurnya di pakaian tersebut.

"Rupanya ia hanya suka bermanja denganmu saja Tsunayoshi," ia memandang interaksi antara 'ibu-anak' itu sambil menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Karena ia anakku Giotto-san," ia masih berusaha melepaskan pakaiannya yang buah hatinya itu gigiti.

"Lebih baik kau membantuku melepaskan gigi Tsu-kun dari pakaianku Giotto-san," ia menatap kearah Giotto.

"Ha ha ha, baik-baik Tsunayoshi," ia pun berdiri dari duduknya mensejajarkan tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dari Tsunayoshi itu, menggelitik pelan pinggang balita yang masih dalam pelukan Tsunayoshi.

"Gyaa~ Kyaa~ Ha aha aha haa~ ngg… Kaa~ kyaa~" balita itu nampak menggeliat dengan tak tenang menanggapi serangan dari pemuda bersurai pirang itu di pinggangnya.

"Nah sudah lepaskan?" Giotto berujar sambil menatap Tsunayoshi setelah menghentikkan gelitikannya pada kedua sisi pinggang sang balita.

"Arigato," ia kemudian menimang buah hatinya pelan, membuat perlahan mata dwiwarna itu terlelap di pelukannya. Menghentikan pekikan-pekikan riang yang terdengar nyaring dari balita mungil itu. Dan sekarang hanya ada dengkuran halus dari bibir mungil itu dipelukan Tsunayoshi.

"Nee~ Giotto-san," setelah hening beberapa saat lamanya, Tsunayoshi berujar pelan membuka sebuah percakapan dengan pemuda disampingnya itu.

"Hmm?" Giotto hanya sejenak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Tsunayoshi.

"Arigatou na~ zenbu de," Tsunayoshi menunduk menatap kearah wajah mungil dipangkuannya saat ini.

"Untuk apa?" Giotto tanpa menatap kearah Tsunayoshi berujar pelan, sambil menikmati angin sore yang berhembus.

"Segala hal yang kau lakukan untukku, Terima kasih, aku sangat-sangat berterima kasih pada dirimu, Giotto-san," ia menatap penuh kasih ke wajah mungil dipangkuannya, mengelus lembut surai yang sama dengan dirinya.

PLAK

Kedua tangan yang lebih putih dari kedua tangannya itu menangkup kedua sisi pipinya, menariknya agar mendekat kearah pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Dengar, aku melakukan semua ini karena dirimu, Tsunayoshi, dan aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain melukai dirimu lagi itupun termasuk diriku, jadi berhentilah mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' itu padaku berulang kali, asalkan kau disini, tertawa disampingku, menangis disampingku, berteriak disampingku, segala hal yang kau lakukan disisiku, itu saja lebih dari cukup dari ucapan 'terima kasih' yang kau ucapkan berkali-kali padaku,"

"Giotto.. san…" ia terdiam memandang lurus ke kedua bola mata berwarna madu didepannya itu.

"Teruslah disisiku, Tsunayoshi," Giotto mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan sepenuh hatinya, memandang jauh kedalam bola mata berwara coklat itu.

Perlahan jarak diantara keduanya semakin menipis, hidung keduanya pun bersentuhan, perlahan hingga hanya tinggal satu jarak hingga kedua bibir itu bertemu, Tsunayoshi lebih dulu menundukkan kepalanya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah balita mungil yang menggeliat pelan didalam pelukannya.

"Sebaiknya aku segera membaringkan Tsu-kun," Tsunayoshi melangkah pergi dengan perlahan namun cukup telihat tergesa dari tempatnya berdiri bersama Giotto tadi.

'Sampai kapan kau mau membuka hatimu untukku, Tsunayoshi?' batinnya menatap punggung orang yang ia cintai yang telah melangkah cukup jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

**::G2796::**

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" ia menatap nyalang kearah dua sosok yang tengah bersimpuh di depannya. Menggoyang-goyangkan gelas yang berisi minuman berwarna hijau itu pelan, sesekali ia jentikkan jari-jarinya memukul pelan pinggiran gelas kaca itu sehingga menimbulkan suara nyaring sedikit bergema.

"Maa—aafkan kami Mukuro-sama," Chikusa—sosok pemuda yang selau mengenakan topi itu—menatap takut-takut kearah sosok yang berdiri tegak didepannya saat ini.

"….." hening seketika, peregerakan menggoyang-goyangkan gelas itupun berhenti sejenak.

PLASHH!

Gelas yang tadi berisi minuman berwarna hijau itu kini seketika kosong. Tentu saja, cairan berwarna hijau yang tadinya memenuhi gelas itu kini telah berpindah tempat dengan cepat, membasahi sebagian tubuh dari kedua sosok yang masih bersimpuh itu.

"Maaf! Mukuro-sama!" mereka berdua berteriak meminta maaf sambil menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, tubuh mereka gemetar sedikit karenanya.

"Cari secepatnya, bagaimanapun itu kalian harus segera menemukannya, kalau tidak kalian akan menikmati berada dalam neraka milikku!" bentaknya hingga kedua sosok dibawahnya itu berjengit kaget.

"Baik Mukuro-sama," dengan cepat dan bersamaan mereka menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Pergi. Sekarang!" dengan bentakan terakhir itu mereka kemudian pergi secepat yang mereka bisa dari hadapan sosok bersurai ungu kebiru-biruan tersebut.

BRAK!

Pintu nan besar itu tertutup seiring dengan menghilangnya dua sosok itu dibalik pintu. Membiarkan sesosok mahkluk yang kini melampiaskan perasaan kelamnya dengan menghancurkan benda-benda yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Setelah ia puas seperti biasa iapun melangkah dari ruangan yang sekarang terlihat sangat sangat berantakan, menuju ke sebuah pintu di balik jejeran almari, pintu yang hanya terbuka jika disentuh dengan salah satu dari kelima jarinya.

Pintu pun terbuka dan iapun masuk kedalam pintu tersebut. Setelah selangkah ia memasuki ruangan tersebut pintu itu pun tertutup meninggalkan pemuda itu didalamnya dan ruangan yang berantakan dengan segala macam benda berserakan disana.

**::G2796::**

"Aku percaya padamu Dame-Tsuna," bayi itu menatap sebuah surat yang telah ia baca, sebuah surat yang berisi tentang beberapa informasi mengenai seseorang yang saat ini menjadi 'mantan muridnya', sosok yang telah menghilang cukup lama dan juga sampai sekarang apa yang ia lihat di masa depan belum 'mulai' terjadi. Ya, 'belum' ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan kejadian mengerikan yang ia lihat di masa depan nanti.

"Kau harus lebih kuat lagi dari yang sekarang, Dame-Tsuna, karena kau adalah muridku!" ia pun menuliskan surat balasan untuk seseorang disana, seseorang yang mengiriminya surat berisi informasi tentang mantan muridnya itu secara rutin selama satu setengah tahun terakhir ini.

Ya, seseorang yang tertera di bagian pojok kanan surat tersebut—Giotto de vongola.

.

"Jyuudaime…." Kepala bersurai silver itu masih terus menatap kelangit biru yang terbentang luas sambil menyebutkan nama panggilan kesayangannya untuk sahabat karibnya yang telah menghilang cukup lama selama hampir tiga tahun ini.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja disana Jyuudaime," masih dengan menatap kelangit, berharap hal yang kapan akan bisa terwujud. Bertemu lagi dengannya, dengan Jyuudaimenya, dengan sosok pemuda bersurai coklat itu, dengan sosok mungil nan baik hati itu, dengan sosok yang ia sayangi itu…

.

"Tsuna-kun? Aku merindukanmu," gadis bersurai panjang dengan warna coklat muda itu menyandarkan kepalanya disalah satu tiang penyangga kuil tempat ia tinggal. Menatap lurus kearah pintu masuk kuil itu, masih setia berharap sosok yang ia rindukan selama hampir tiga tahun ini muncul disana, menyapanya seperti biasa, bercengkrama seperti biasa, melihat tingkah konyolnya seperti biasa, melihat kebodohannya seperti biasa, sungguh gadis itu sangat merindukan sosok pemuda itu…

.

"Tsuna-san, sebenarnya kemana dirimu menghilang?" gadis bersurai dark brown itupun saat ini tengah melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang lainnya, menerawang jauh kedepan sana, menatap setiap daun yang jatuh berguguran tanpa makna sedikitpun, yang mana dipikirannya saat ini sudah sangat penuh dipenuhi dengan semua hal tentang sosok pemuda bersurai coklat itu, sosok yang ia kagumi dan juga yang ia sayangi…

.

'Ternyata kaulah pemuda yang dikatakan bayi itu, herbivore,' batin sosok bersurai hitam itu sambil memandangi kedua tonfa yang ia letakkan di meja didepannya saat ini.

'Aku tak menyadarinya, Kuso!' walaupun wajahnya tetap menampakkan ekspresi yang datar seperti itu namun dalam hati, ia masih belum tenang.

"Haruskah aku ke Kerajaan itu lagi?" kali ini ia bergumam pelan, masih dengan menatap kearah kedua tonfa kesayangan miliknya.

"Kyo-san, ada surat untukmu," ujar Kusakabe—sang bawahan—sambil membuka pintu tempat sosok yang ia ingin temui saat ini.

"Hn," ia hanya menatap sebentar kearah bawahan setianya itu, mengambil surat yang ia bawa.

Di bukanya segel pada surat itu, dikeluarkannya surat yang hanya tertuliskan tiga buah kalimat. Dibacanya dengan seksama tiga kalimat singkat itu. Ia mengerti isi surat itu, ya, ia tak harus bersusah payah pergi ke Kerajaan itu hanya untuk melihat keadaan sosok pemuda bersuari coklat itu. Dari surat itu ia bisa membaca maksud si penulis, yang mana menyuruhnya untuk tetap berdiam di tempat karena keadaan saat ini masih terkendali dan hanya boleh bergerak apabila tanda-tanda dimulainya 'itu' muncul kepermukaan.

Ia hanya mendengus pelan, kemudian membakar surat tersebut diatas lilin yang menghiasi ruangan itu.

.

"Aku akan segera menemukanmu Tsunayoshi,"

"Kau tak akan bisa lepas dariku untuk yang kedua kalinya,"

"Kau hanya milikku,"

"Milik Rokudo Mukuro,"

"Ffuu..Fu fu fu fu fu, khu khu khu khu…."

Dalam ruangan gelap itu ia menatap nyalang kearah sebuah lukisan didepannya…

Mata dwiwarnanya berkilat-kilat ditengah pencahayaan yang sedikit itu.

Seringaian lebarpun menghiasi wajahnya, menambah seram penampakannya dalam ruangan yang cukup gelap itu.

**:To be continue::**


End file.
